Detrás de la sonrisa
by Leenale Lee
Summary: Incluso la persona más bondadosa tiene un lado cruel y despiadado que no quiere que el resto conozca. Los héroes de Paris no son la excepción, el antifaz solo es un lado de la moneda y ha llegado la hora de darle la vuelta.
1. Aclaraciones

¡Welcome y Bienvenue a un fanfic de Miraculous Ladybug!

En su mayoría los personajes le perteneces a Thomas Astruc y algunas cuantos que serán necesarios para la trama son de mi invención.

Primero que nada quiero agradecerle a Elizee por realizar mi portada. Muchas gracias, de verdad me encanto :3

Ahora a lo que iba.

Está historia contendrá escenas donde se mencionara y/o hablara de violencia, adicciones, traumas, drogas y problemas mentales principalmente. Mostraré también un lado más perverso, por así decirlo, de cada personaje, tanto secundarios como principales, siempre tratando de dar razones a sus cambios de actitud y acciones.

Por lo que, si estos temas no son de tu agrado o no deseas ver unos personajes menos inocentes como los mostrados en la serie, te recomiendo no continuar con la lectura.

Espero la historia sea de su agrado, cualquier duda, sugerencia, comentario o crítica es bien recibida.

Sin nada más que decir me despido.

Nos leemos pronto, besos :*


	2. Prólogo

PRÓLOGO

Era fácil encontrar una víctima entre las calles de París… a veces demasiado. Le quitaba lo divertido a la parte de ser el villano, pero no podía negar que aun así lo disfrutaba.

Prácticamente todos las personas de aquella ciudad eran sus marionetas, asistentes personales que harían todo lo que se les ordenará sin poner objeciones.

Si se les controlaba bien, claro.

Él tenía el poder de manejarlos con una destreza extraordinaria; un movimiento de dedos podría sumergirlos en el más intenso sufrimiento; un pensamiento torturalos desde dentro; y un chasquido acabaría con sus vidas.

Hawk Moth río ante ese hecho. Era un sonido frío y lleno de crueldad, oírlo helaría los huesos de cualquiera que lo escuchará.

 _Todas las personas eran débiles_ , pensó, _fácilmente controlables por un pequeño insecto._

 _Patético._

Sufrían por cosas tan insignificantes como un objeto roto o una meta sin cumplir.

 _Estúpido._

¿Cuántos akumas no había creado ya por cosas tan tontas como esas?

La gente que lo rodeaba era fácil de manipular, sentían su mundo derrumbarse por tonterías; el fin de una relación o la pérdida de un objeto. Creían que esos sucesos tan comunes eran el dolor más grande que alguien podía sentir.

 _Tan inocentes._

Pero era justamente eso lo que más le beneficiaba.

Todos los adolescentes poseían una energía en su interior capaz de crear los seres más extraordinarios del mundo, si se encontraba en las manos correctas.

Las suyas.

¡Ah! Que gran alegría le causaban esos pensamientos negativos, le permitían exteriorizar ese poder a su conveniencia.

 _Tan volubles._

Bastaban unas cuantas palabras para tenerlos completamente bajo su control, solo debía fingir interés en su dolor, extender su mano amistosamente y listo. Caerían en la trampa. Nunca se ponían a dudar de sus verdaderas intenciones, estaban demasiado desesperados como para darse cuenta de quién era el malo de la historia.

Hawk Moth no lo era, para nada. Simplemente aprovecha las habilidades que le habían dado, creaba siervos que lo ayudasen a alcanzar sus objetivos.

Si fuera realmente malo no pediría la aprobación de esos niños malcriados. Porque podría transformarlos en cualquier momento del día, no eran necesarios los pensamientos negativos como todos creían. No obstante, si deseaba triunfar en la obtención de los Miraculous debía esperar el momento indicado; cuando un sentimiento fuera tan fuerte que opacara al resto.

De ese modo era imposible que los héroes razonaran con ellos.

Sí, su Miraculous era el mejor de todos.

No podía creer que aun así, poseyendo el poder más grande de todos, ese bicho y ese gato callejero lo hubieran vencido en más de una ocasión.

Era hora de que eso cambiara.

Y grande era su suerte pues las energías que había estado siguiendo desde hace un tiempo eran cada vez más oscuras. Podía percibir el conflicto interno que tenían. Estaban dudosos, sin saber a cuál de las voces en su cabeza debían escuchar.

Necesitaban un guía, y él estaba dispuesto a serla.

¿Eso era malo?

Lo interesante es que solo tuvo que hacer un pequeño esfuerzo para lograr esa inestabilidad.

Los problemas mentales eran tan… divertidos.

Sonrió.

Esos chicos… ah, esos chicos serían una mezcla perfecta entre la locura y el odio. Sería magnífico que todos le permitieran controlarlos al mismo tiempo. Chat Noir y Ladybug no podrían con tantos enemigos.

Además, la última vez que mando a uno de sus akumas a pelear con los héroes pudo percatarse del estrés y los nervios que dominaban a ambos personajes, solo debía esperar a que uno de los dos explotara para actuar.

Después de todo, detrás de esas máscaras se encontraban unos críos miserables.

Sí, definitivamente los jóvenes eran perfectos para el trabajo.

Incluso podía ser que los mismos enmascarados fueran quienes le entregaran sus Miraculous.

Pronto regresaría a su amada.

Hawk Moth sonrió triunfante. Abrió la palma de su mano para que una mariposa blanca se posara en ella. Lentamente está adopto un color negro con líneas moradas.

Ve mi pequeño akuma y tráeme sus miraculous.

El ventanal se abrió unos momentos permitiendo que la oscura mariposa saliera en busca de su portador.

 _Tan jóvenes._

 **¡Buenas, mis queridos soñadores!**

 **Espero este fanfic sea de su agrado, todo voto y comentario es bienvenido. No teman en dejar uno ;)**

 **No se preocupen por la extensión de los capítulos, la mayoría serán de unas mil palabras como mínimo.**

 **¡Disfrútenlo!**

 **Nos leemos pronto, bye :***


	3. Archéologue

**CAPITULO 1**

¿Dónde está ese gato tonto?— pregunto entre dientes Ladybug.

Llevaba poco más de 10 minutos luchando contra el akuma y su compañero no daba ninguna señal de vida, ni siquiera una llamada, un mensaje o algo para informarle que iba a su encuentro.

¡Se supone que eran un equipo!

Y aun así, ahí estaba ella, combatiendo el mal sin ningún tipo de ayuda.

¡Ah! Y para colmo… ¡Herida!

Mientras trataba de ayudar a un joven atrapado bajo los escombros de un edificio, el akumatizado había lanzado un ataque contra ella y, aunque logro esquivar la mayoría de este, no se salvo de recibir un golpe tanto en su hombro como en la espalda.

Seguramente todo eso no le molestaría si no fuera porque el tiempo de su transformación estaba por acabarse, igualmente aún no sabía en cuál de las herramientas del explorador se hallaba la pequeña mariposa.

Como odiaba a los insectos en ese momento, poco le importaba que ella tuviera el poder de una catarina, de hecho ¿Dónde estaba su poder? No podía volar, ni hacer lo que sea que ellas hacen y la suerte que se supone debía tener, parecía haberse esfumado cuando más la necesitaba; rara vez terminaba una batalla con algo más que un rasguño. Sin embargo, allí se encontraba ella sin siquiera poder sentir el brazo.

Más bien deseando no hacerlo, ya que el malestar era tan grande que el más mínimo movimiento le hacía gruñir de dolor, cosa que no le convenía para nada pues, con el más mínimo sonido _Archéologue_ podría encontrarla y seguir con la pelea.

Y actualmente no se sentía con la capacidad de esquivar otra acometida. No pensaba dejar que Hawk Moth consiguiera su miraculous tan fácilmente.

Un edificio cercano se derrumbó ante otro ataque.

Bien, es cierto que ni Chat Noir ni ella podían aparecer al instante de que un nuevo villano surgiera pero… ¡¿Acaso no oía todo el desastre?!

.

La gente huía despavorida gritando a todo pulmón por ayuda.

Sentían un miedo similar al que experimentaron la primera vez que vieron a un monstruo en su pacifica cuidad.

La adrenalina recorría sus venas llenándolos de energía, sus corazones latían rápidamente por el esfuerzo realizado y a pesar de todo no dejaban de correr.

 _Más rápido_ , se alentaban los ciudadanos.

 _Más rápido o nos alcanzaran._

.

Desde su guarida, Hawk Moth disfrutaba del espectáculo y, a pesar de que esas suplicas eran la oportunidad perfecta para crear un ejército, el temor no era el sentimiento adecuado para sus planes, en cuanto sus marionetas se sintieran seguras serían capaces de librarse de su control.

Aun así la sonrisa de sus labios no desapareció.

 _Sientan miedo de lo que soy capaz_ , pensó.

Si era posible crear tan magnifico ejemplar con un aciano decrepito, no sabía que esperar de los jóvenes audaces cuyas energías eran mil veces más fuertes.

Y es que _Archéologue_ , como había sido nombrado, era un hombre corpulento con más poderes de los que había podido proporcionar anteriormente.

El hombre, que buscaba fósiles y ciudades antiguas alrededor del mundo, había sido tachado de inútil y posteriormente despedido tras su última expedición sin éxito.

Por ello Hawk Moth le dio la habilidad de volver a las personas restos históricos, solo debía apuntar con su brocha para envolver a las personas en granito, en cambio, si usaba su pico destruiría lo que este tocara.

El tercer instrumento que poseía y lamentablemente había sido eliminado, era un martillo que creaba peñascos de diversos tamaños de la nada.

.

Ladybug estaba fastidiada, había destruido aquella arma con mucho esfuerzo, recibiendo un buen golpe en el proceso, para que al final resultara que este no contenía la mariposa.

—Se supone que soy de buena suerte— se quejó mientras recargaba su cabeza en el auto tras el que se ocultaba— Llegaré tarde a clases y no puedo usar el Lucky Charm hasta saber dónde está el akuma.

Movió ligeramente su brazo, el dolor seguía allí pero había remitido un poco, lo suficiente como para cambiarse a un lugar más seguro y analizar bien la situación.

.

—¡Hey constructor!— grito divertido Chat Noir llegando a la zona — Estas haciendo mal tu trabajo, me parece que debes crear algo con esa cosa no destruir, ahora entiendo porque te despidieron.

 _Archéologue_ gruño en respuesta, alzo su pico y arremetió contra el héroe.

—Trabajas muy lento— se burló este mientras esquivaba los ataques.— Tal vez deberías dejar las donas.

Chat Noir casi podía jurar que incluso en su forma civil y sin usar las habilidades que le otorgaba su kwami podía esquivar cada una de las arremetidas e incluso vencer al akumatizado sin la ayuda de Ladybug

Un momento… ¿Y su Lady?

Quiso mirar alrededor para buscarla, sin embargo, una nueva ronda de embistas se lo impidió.

Que desconsiderada era su amada al dejarle todo el trabajo, pensó.

.

Mientras tanto Marinette se encontraba realmente furiosa dentro de un contenedor de basura, pues había sido el único lugar que encontró para des-transformarse sin miradas curiosas de por medio.

Tikki tampoco estaba a gusto allí dentro y menos teniendo en cuenta que estaba comiendo una galleta para recargar su energía, el olor de los desperdicios estaban arruinando su apetito, no obstante no podía quejarse, Marinette había hecho lo posible para buscar un escondite en el poco tiempo que le quedaba.

Además, la pequeña kwami roja no deseaba crearle otro malestar a su portadora con sus exigencias, no quería alterarla al punto de que Hawk Moth mandara a otro de sus akumas pero ahora con dirección a su amiga, por lo mismo se apresuró a terminar su alimento antes de que Marinette perdiera la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

Ladybug estuvo devuelta en acción en menos de dos minutos, se ubicó en lo alto de un edificio donde _Archéologue_ no sería capaz de verla, su nuevo plan era tomar el arma mientras su compañero distraía al señor.

—My Lady— Le saludo el gato negro en cuanto la vio — Te recibiría con un gran beso pero este payaso se interpone en mi camino

—Esto no es un juego Chat— le recrimino por las tonterías que salían de su boca, además de que había arruinado su plan— Tomátelo en serio

—Lo hago— respondió el felino sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro— Pero este glotón es muy lento, es pan comido.

Frunció el ceño, _¿Pan comido?_

 _Oh, claro... él solo tenía que esquivar los ataques del villano, en cambio ella tenía que poner su vida en riesgo cada vez que se acercaba a los enemigos para arrebatarles el objeto akumatizado._

Decidió hacerle ver ese hecho y reclamarle por los muchos planes que había arruinado por andar coqueteando sin sentido, así como por realizar bromas con cualquier cosa que viera, mas no lo hizo ya que _Archéologue_ se había cansado de ser ignorado y volvió a atacarlos.

—Entreguen sus Miraculous— Hablo el hombre — Solo así dejare su cuidad en paz.

Ninguno le hizo caso, ya habían oído ese cuento demasiadas veces como para creérselo. _Archéologue_ volvió a acometer en contra de los héroes ahora alentado por la voz de Hawk Moth en su cabeza.

Ladybug decidió entonces que era el momento de invocar el Lucky Charm, ya no le importaba no saber dónde estaba el insecto, solo quería terminar con todo ese show para irse a bañar y llegar a tiempo a la escuela.

En sus manos cayó un látigo color rojo con las características manchas negras de las mariquitas, lo miro confusa por un momento, observo a su alrededor y descubrió lo que tenía que hacer.

—¡Chat! — El susodicho la observo —Usa tu cataclismo en aquella pared.

—Como órdenes My Lady— realizo una pose de un soldado y salió corriendo hacia el muro.

 _Archéologue_ lo siguió creyendo que trataba de escapar, más se detuvo en cuanto vio las intenciones del héroe, no era tan tonto como para dejarse enterrar vivo por escombros.

Sin embargo fue detenido por el yoyo de la catarina, quien, con su mano libre, tomo el látigo y golpeo al villano haciendo que este soltara el arma por el dolor.

Chat Noir aprovecho el momento para usar su poder como le había indicado su compañera. Antes de que todo se derrumbara tomo el pico del suelo, salió corriendo a una zona segura y sin perder más tiempo, rompió el objeto para liberar el akuma.

Detrás de la máscara Marinette agradecía que el insecto si hubiera estado allí, no quería pasar ni un segundo más oliendo tan mal, purifico a la mariposa y la dejo libre, después lanzó el látigo al aire para que este desapareciera arreglando todos los destrozos causados.

.

Chat Noir se quedó confuso cuando su amada no choco el puño con él, prácticamente era una regla, una costumbre que habían adoptado tras días de conocerse. Más raro se le hizo que la chica no le dirigiera ni una mirada antes de retirarse.

— Sí claro, ¡No fue nada!—le grito sarcásticamente el héroe — ¡Adiós!

Miró como el punto rojo se alejaba de él sin voltear a verlo. Frunció el ceño un poco extrañado por ello y se dio media vuelta para retirarse, notó que los reporteros comenzaban a acercarse con sus cámaras y micrófonos en mano. Les hizo una reverencia y sin mediar palabra extendió su bastón para irse del sitio.

Ya en un callejón cercano a la escuela se des-transformo dejando que Plagg saliera del anillo.

—¿No crees que Ladybug estaba algo rara hoy?— le pregunto al ser de color negro que ahora flotaba ante sus ojos.

—No lo sé y no me importa— le dijo este con voz aburrida— Solo dame mi queso

Adrien suspiro.

Nunca podía tratar temas serios con su "guía" a pesar de que se suponía que para eso lo tenía, le tendió el pedazo del oloroso alimento y el kwami no dudo ni un segundo en tomarlo para posteriormente devorarlo de un bocado.

—Ahora escondete—le ordeno— no quiero llegar tarde

—Siempre lo haces— refuto el pequeño.

El joven lo miro con el ceño fruncido y espero a que su "amigo", por llamarlo de algún modo, se adentrara en la bolsa de su chaqueta.

Ahora en su forma civil, y sin ninguna preocupación de por medio, ingresó a su preparatoria, esperaba encontrarse algunos de sus viejos compañeros, aunque no se quejaría si no estaban, después de todo el simple hecho de salir de su hogar le hacía feliz.

.

 **¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!**

 **Me alegra que les esté gustando el inicio de la historia :3**


	4. Primer día de clases

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Después de un buen baño Marinette se sentía mejor. El agua caliente había actuado como un masaje relajante, le había servido para quitar la tensión de su cuerpo, esa que era causada por el hecho de entrar a una nueva escuela…

¡La escuela!

Con la preocupación de quitarse el mal olor se había olvidado por completo de ella.

Corrió hacia su armario, agarro una muda de ropa limpia y se cambió lo más rápido que pudo. Salió por la terraza enfundada en su traje de Ladybug, seguramente si iba como una civil llegaría más tarde. Además, sus padres la vieron irse hace ya un buen rato y volver a aparecer ante ellos daría lugar a preguntas que no podría contestar.

Así que mientras paseaba entre los techos de Paris no pudo evitar pensar que a lo mejor había sido un poco injusta con su compañero, él no tenía la culpa de nada, era ella quien se sentía nerviosa y estresada por entrar a un nuevo colegio, que por cierto era más grande que su secundaria, lo que significaba más gente frente a la cual hacer el ridículo.

Solo rogaba que no hubiera otra Chloé Bourgeois en la preparatoria, no se sentía capaz de soportarla, al menos no el primer día de clases.

Suspiró.

Tal vez el verdadero causante de sus miedos era nada más y nada menos que Adrien Agreste, el chico que la traía loca desde hace un tiempo.

Y es que, a su forma de ver, Adrien era perfecto; tenía buenas notas, hacia esgrima, tocaba el piano, hablaba varios idiomas con fluidez y era sumamente atractivo.

¿Cómo todo eso podía compararse con la corriente Marinette?

¿Cómo podía si quiera fijarse en ella? Lo único extraordinario que poseía era su identidad como heroína, y todo gracias a su pequeña kwami pues, por si sola lo único que sabía hacer era caerse y tropezarse con sus propios pies.

Pensándolo bien, todo era culpa de Alya, si su amiga no le hubiera dicho que el joven modelo iba a asistir al mismo colegio estaría calmada, tal vez un poco ansiosa por empezar esta nueva etapa.

Pero sentía todo lo contrario.

Incluso tenía un nudo en el estómago que le impedía respirar.

En ese instante logró divisar a un par de cuadras el nombre de la institución, se escondió en el primer lugar que vio para terminar su transformación, esta vez donde no hubiera ningún tipo de desperdicio, no cometería ese error dos veces.

No el mismo día.

Cuando Tikki apareció ante sus ojos indicándole que ya estaba des-transformada, se dirigió al salón como alma que lleva el diablo al mismo tiempo que rogaba porque el profesor no estuviera, o que fuera buena persona y no se molestara por su tardanza.

Abrió la puerta un poco temerosa, para su fortuna quien fuera el maestro aún no se encontraba dentro.

Pasó tratando de verse calmada, no obstante se sentía temblorosa.

Escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo sin parar dejándole los bellos de punta. Su estómago estaba revuelto, incluso podía sentir la bilis subiendo por su garganta.

Como odiaba que ese tipo de cosas le sucedieran en momentos como esos.

¿Dónde quedaba la personalidad de Ladybug cuando la máscara desaparecía? En ella no, claro está.

Para su suerte una mano amistosa se alzó dándole la bienvenida, con una sonrisa y ahora algo más relajada, se acercó a ella, ver una cara conocida era lo mejor que le podía pasar, ya no tendría que sentarse sola, y si llegaba a hacer el ridículo, cosa que seguramente pasaría, tendría a alguien que le ayudaría a disimular un poco.

—¿Alya aún no llega?—pregunto incrédula cuando no la vio a su alrededor.

Tomó asiento al lado de su compañera. Entonces algo hizo click en su mente, seguramente su amiga había estado de camino a la escuela cuando oyó todo el alboroto que causo el akuma y, como la buena reportera y fan de Ladybug que era, se había quedado grabando la batalla sin preocuparse de lo tarde que se le estaba haciendo.

—Seguramente está entrevistando a la heroína de Paris después de la lucha o algo parecido— le contesto la chica con notable desprecio en su voz.

Sabía que ella era la causante de aquel tono, bueno, su alter-ego.

Desde aquella vez que la había humillado frente a Adrien en la secundaria Lila la odiaba, no la culpaba, ella también se odiaba por ello. Le había pedido disculpas incontables veces mientras usaba su atuendo de heroína, incluso lo hizo frente al joven Agreste y las cámaras. Y, como Marinette, se hizo su amiga con el fin de persuadirla para que perdonara a Ladybug.

Nada de eso funcionó.

Pero ahora era muy cercana a la chica, no tanto como lo era con Alya, solo lo suficiente para no volver a cometer ese tipo de estupideces impulsivas.

Además, tenía que tener a Lila constantemente vigilada, el rencor que le tenía a Ladybug seguía allí, a veces le daba la impresión de que este iba aumentando en vez de disminuir, lo cual no era bueno pues significaba que Volpina podía regresar en cualquier segundo y más fuerte que la última vez.

Se podía decir que aplicaba el dicho: " _Ten a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos más cerca"_. Aunque Lila era un poco de ambas, dudaba que ella lo supiera, pues Marinette había logrado esconder su enamoramiento por el modelo muy bien. Si no fuera así, seguramente la muchacha ya habría tratado de matarla, o algo parecido.

Casi podía verla haciendo equipo con Chloé para arruinarle la vida.

Agito su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos, lo mejor era no agobiarse con el tema, ya era suficiente con todas las preocupaciones que tenía, no era necesario agregar una mas

Por ello, decidió echarle un ojo a sus compañeros, algunos recordaba haberlos visto en la secundaria e incluso varios habían estado en el mismo salón que ella.

Su vista paró en una cabellera rubia.

Abrió los ojos exageradamente, las náuseas volvieron y sus manos comenzaron a sudar.

Debía de haberlo esperado, Lila solo se veía de tan buen humor cuando veía a Adrien, aunque ya no se encontraba feliz debido a la mención de Ladybug, pero estaba claro que había escogido ese lugar para observar mejor al joven

Y claro que se le podía espiar desde ese lugar.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro, había pasado prácticamente a su lado y no lo había visto.

Ojalá Adrien tampoco se hubiera percatado de su presencia, porque a pesar de que nuca era capaz de entablar una conversación normal con él, siempre le saludaba con la mano -a veces de manera efusiva- y le mostraba una sonrisa que resultaba en una extraña mueca.

Sí. No era lo más sorprendente del mundo, pero si lo mejor que ella podía ofrecer.

.

Alya llegó en ese instante con una sonrisa en el rostro y llena de energía promocionando el nuevo video de su página. La maestra entro un par de segundos después pidiéndole silencio, y siendo como era Alya, se fue a sentar al lado de Marinette sin perder ni una pizca de su ánimo.

.

Lila se levantó para colocarse en la banca de atrás, no le caía bien la "reportera" por el simple hecho de que su blog no tenía sentido alguno, ¿Qué tenía de interesante Ladybug? Solo era una chica dentro de un traje ajustado que no soportaba la falta de atención.

Aparte, la mariquita siempre destruía la cuidad, y el alcalde en vez de regañarla, le agradecía.

O sea… ¡¿Por qué?!

Incluso había destruido la Torre Eiffel y a nadie pareció importarle, todo porque ella y Chat Noir eran los únicos que podían salvarlos de Hawk Moth.

Por ello Volpina había sido la mejor heroína que podía existir y existiría en Paris, ella usaba ilusiones, algo que no podía dañar ni a una mosca, y a pesar de ello, Ladybug le quito su poder.

Bien, tal vez no tenía un verdadero miraculous, y tampoco debió de haber mentido de esa manera, pero aun así había sido más asombrosa que ese bicho molesto.

Ella solo deseaba ser aceptada ¿Acaso eso era malo?

Puede que la forma en que lo intento no hubiera sido la mejor, pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió. Además, no todo era su culpa, se había encontrado a la mimada hija del alcalde el mismo momento que puso un pie dentro de ese colegio, y después… ¡A un modelo!. Eso la hizo pensar que lo único que encontraría en aquel sitio seria gente famosa o importante.

¿Cómo podía cuadrar Lila en aquel sitio?

La repuesta: de ninguna manera. Por eso había mentido.

Si fingía ser la mejor amiga de Ladybug la gente la aceptaría y no se metería con ella como normalmente sucedía, creyó que de esa forma se podía hacer un lugar en la escuela, tal vez no importante pero era mejor que nada.

Sin embargo, "la heroína" la había dejado como una mentirosa frente todos, la hizo ver como una chica ridícula y tonta.

Jamás se lo perdonaría.

Ojala sus poderes regresaran un día de estos, así podría vengarse.

.

—Bienvenidos chicos— saludo la profesora colocando sus pertenecías sobre el escritorio —Esta etapa de sus vidas es la más emocionante de todas, aquí conocerán a mucha gente y se terminaran de formar y, como dice el nombre, los prepararemos para su fututo— sonrió —Yo conocí aquí a mis mejores amigos de la vida…

Marinette dejo de prestar atención, estaba cansada y el baño la había dejado algo adormilada. También tenía la espalda ligeramente húmeda por no haberse secado bien el cabello.

— ¿Tuviste un día ajetreado?— le pregunto Alya en un susurro al ver su apariencia.

—Algo así—contesto. No podía decirle la verdad a su amiga. Se moría de ganas de hacerlo pero era muy peligroso —Me quede dormida y me perdí en el camino.

Alya rio —Te tengo que regalar una alarma o algo, siempre te sucede lo mismo. — Guardo silencio un momento debido a que la profesora estaba viendo en su dirección. —Así que… aún no superas tu obsesión— comento señalando al rubio con un gesto de cabeza.

La azabache se sonrojo —N-no es eso, Lila estaba sentada aquí

—Claro que si— le guiño un ojo —Como sino no te conociera Marinette.

Iba a alegar diciendo que Lila era quien deseaba espiar al joven, pero no podría negar que ella también estaba a gusto con aquella vista.

Aun así hizo a un lado su embobamiento y empezó observar lo que la rodeaba. La gente parecía amigable, no era muy diferente a la que había conocido antes, había unos cuantos que parecían tener pircings o algún tipo de perforación en sus rostros. Sabía que algo así pasaría, la libertad que traía consigo la preparatoria era tanta que varios cometían ese tipo de locuras, muy pocos eran los que no se arrepentían después.

Se imaginó a si misma con un tatuaje o una perforación, tal vez se pondría una catarina en la espalda para representar su vida alterna. Pero el dolor, ah… un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. Se animaría a hacerse uno pero el dolor que acompañaba el proceso la aterraba.

Decidió dejar de andar divagando en esas cosas y prestar atención a las clases.

Estas, para su sorpresa, no eran pesadas y tocaban temas que ya conocía de la secundaria, incluso hubo uno que otro profesor que no les puso ni un ejercicio o tarea ya que era el primer día, era muy raro que se hiciera algo cuando recién empezaba el ciclo escolar.

Un estruendo se oyó cerca.

Todos se acercaron a la ventana para ver qué pasaba.

—Ay no— murmuro Marinette al ver al akuma.

.

¡Buenas, mis soñadores!

Espero hayan disfrutado esté capítulo tanto o un poco más que el anterior :3


	5. Eau Turbulent

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Todos iniciaron la evacuación. Se había impuesto que durante un ataque, la gente debería ir a los cuartos implementados en algunos edificios y escuelas para resguardarse. Adrien no había estado de acuerdo con ello.

Lo que estaban haciendo era encerrar a la gente en un sitio con solo una salida, un akuma fácilmente podría destruir los muros con sus poderes, aplastando así a la gente del lugar o, en el mejor de los casos, dejándola sin salida.

Hablo con Ladybug sobre ello y no se sorprendió al ver que su compañera había pensado lo mismo, después de todo ella era la más inteligente de los dos. Sin embargo ninguno logró hacer que el alcalde cambiara de idea, ni siquiera cuando le hablaron de los peligros que corrían los ciudadanos y su hija.

A lo mejor si le hubieran presentado alguna alternativa les hubiera hecho caso.

Por eso los héroes trataban de llevar sus luchas a zonas apartadas, donde no hubiera gente, o donde sabían que no se hallaban los cuartos de refugio.

También estaba el problema de la transformación, ahora que todos debían dirigirse a un lugar específico era difícil escaparse para salvar el día.

Aun no entendía como nadie sospechaba de sus excusas, a veces eran muy tontas y poco elaboradas. Probablemente nadie le decía nada por ser el hijo de Gabriel Agreste, a lo mejor pensaban que su padre había pedido que lo recogieran y lo llevaran a un sitio seguro

Sea como fuese, su identidad estaba a salvo.

.

Marinette podía decir lo mismo, su amiga Alya estaba más interesada en correr para conseguir fotos de la pelea que en estar a su lado, más de una vez la siguió a hurtadillas para lograr salir sin que nadie la viera.

.

En cambio Lila se quedaba en una esquina refunfuñando por la interrupción.

 _Por favor ¡Estaba en una escuela!,_ pensaba ella con fastidio, _allí se iba a estudiar, no importaba si estuviera lloviendo o el sol brillara, ¿Porque interrumpir las clases por un tonto villano? Si lo que les preocupaba era el bienestar de los alumnos, ¡Pues para eso tenían las zonas de seguridad!, solo debían agregar un pizarrón y ya._

 _¡No había razón para detener todo!_

¡¿Por qué nadie entendía que el mundo no giraba alrededor de Ladybug?! Esa "heroína" solo arruinaba su vida… la de todos en Paris.

Y lo peor de todo… ¡Nadie hacia nada! Ni siquiera el alcalde que tenía el poder para echarlos de la cuidad.

Si tan solo ella pudiera darles su merecido a ese par de… de incompetentes.

Ella… ella…

Suspiro.

No valía la pena pensar en algo que no podía hacer, pero a veces se permitía soñar con esos poderes; se imaginaba la adrenalina que sentiría al saltar entre los tejados de Paris, estar tan alto y saber que nada malo le pasaría, quería salvar a las personas de la verdadera villana: Ladybug.

Además… ¿Qué daño había hecho Hawk Moth? Él les otorgaba a las personas habilidades increíbles, les ayudaba a cumplir sus metas y deshacerse de los obstáculos, nunca hizo nada en contra de ellos.

Y aun así todos estaban en su contra, porque dos enmascarados habían dicho que él era el malo, ¿Pero quién podía asegurar que Ladybug y Chat Noir no estaban manipulando a la gente?

Eso solo la... ¡Ah!

Bufó molesta llamando la atención de algunos de sus compañeros.

A ellos también los odiaba; eran unos pobres incompetentes que a pesar de lo que ella había pasado la detestaban. Quería gritarles que dejaran de juzgarla, _¡¿Acaso nunca hicieron una tontería?!_ Les recriminaba en silencio.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a aglomerarse en sus ojos deseando exponer a la muchacha, queriendo que todos vieran su tristeza, Lila las aparto antes de que alguien las notara, no les daría más razones para burlarse de ella.

.

Mientras tanto, Hawk Moth sonrió con malicia.

En su mano derecha se encontraba el akuma purificado de la joven.

La mariposa aleteo expectante.

Se veía tan frágil.

Vulnerable.

Pero en cuanto sus poderes la oscurecieran seria imparable.

Estaba ansioso por verla en acción, Volpina regresaría más fuerte que nunca, lo sabía, lo presentía. Ni si quiera la verdadera portadora del miraculous podría contra ella.

Pero debía esperar un poco más y conformarse, al menos por el momento, con los inútiles ciudadanos, aunque, debía admitir, no eran del todo inservibles pues, a pesar de que nunca lograban conseguir los miraculous, cosa que en verdad lo fastidiaba, servían para sacar de quicio a las personas.

Un ejemplo de ello era la adolescente que en ese momento destruía la cuidad.

.

Charlotte se había retrasado en sus entregas debido al ataque del akuma, eso en realidad no había sido un problema para la joven, los clientes sabían que en momentos como esos todos paraban lo que hacían para irse a refugiar, mas Chloé Bourgeois había considerado eso algo inaudito y la había culpado de retrasarla en su ida a la escuela.

¡Eso no era su culpa!

Aun así, la rubia la hizo sentir una escoria.

Y de un momento a otro la tristeza había desaparecido, dejando solamente el deseo de enseñarle a esa niña mimada una lección que jamás olvidaría.

Entonces su piel adquirió un tono azulado, su vestimenta cambio por completo a un vestido veraniego del mismo color y su cabello, antes recogido en una coleta, pareció alargarse y liberarse de la liga.

— _Eau turbulent_ — escucho que alguien la llamaba — Te ayudare a mostrarle a esta cuidad quien es la verdadera escoria— Imágenes de personas burlándose de ella la invadieron, haciéndola enfurecer — A cambio me traerás los aretes de Ladybug y el anillo de Chat Noir.

Con la ira bullendo en su interior por lo que creía eran sus recuerdos, acepto.

Lo primero que hizo fue destruir la residencia de Chloé, a ver si seguía siendo tan valiente cuando estaba desprotegida, le mostraría a esa malcriada que había gente con más poder.

Con verdadero poder.

—Alto ahí…— Ordeno Adrien ya enfundado en su traje— Sinceramente no sé cómo podría llamarte— sonrió adoptando una postura relajada al mismo tiempo que pesaba un nombre — ¿Pitufina?

Chat Noir rio sin poder evitarlo.

Ella hizo una mueca de fastidio.

—Soy _Eau turbulent_ — Gruño.

Charlotte, sin ser completamente consiente de sus acciones, levanto los brazos como si estuviera alzando algo. Inmediatamente el héroe se puso a la defensiva, preparándose para un ataque. Sin embargo, no vio que nada cambiara en su entorno, por un momento creyó que se había equivocado de persona, talvez había una convención cerca y esa joven de piel azul estaba disfrazada.

Mas no se dio cuenta que detrás de él se había aglomerado una cantidad de agua impresionante, toda proveniente de las alcantarillas y hogares cercanos, _Eau turbulent_ sonrió al mismo tiempo que bajaba los brazos tirando de ese modo una ola sobre el felino.

Este emitió un sonido extraño, una mezcla entre un grito y un maullido.

Charlotte rio con diversión.

Sin perder la expresión alegre que adornaba su rostro dándole casi una apariencia infantil, asintió a la petición que Hawk Moth le había transmitido.

Hizo que el agua se arremolinara alrededor del héroe y lo mantuviera inmóvil mientras ella se acercaba con calma, casi dando saltitos, como si aquello fuera algo que hacia todos los días.

— Si quería una cita conmigo… — hablo Adrien tratando de librarse del agarre—… solo debías pedirlo.

La chica rodo los ojos con molestia—Solo necesito tu anillo— agarro la mano del chico, disfrutando de su eminente victoria.

—Lo siento— cerro la mano en un puño para complicarle las cosas— Ese anillo es un compromiso con mi Lady— sonrió nervioso

No podía creer que lo hubieran atrapado tan rápido, y peor aún… ¡Que no tuviera escapatoria! su cuerpo estaba completamente inmovilizado. Además, no podía usar el cataclismo sin arriesgarse a dañar a la joven.

Ahora solo le quedaba ganar tiempo para que Ladybug apareciera y lo ayudara a salir de esa húmeda situación.

Para su suerte, la muchacha era fácil de despistar, un par de comentarios coquetos, típicos de su alter-ego, y parecía olvidar lo que estaba por hacer.

.

Harto de las interrupciones del gato negro, Hawk Moth le recordó a su marioneta que hacia allí al causarle un dolor agudo en el pecho; no toleraba que sus akumas tontearan con sus enemigos, y menos cuando los tenían a su merced.

.

Chat Noir noto un ligero temblor en el cuerpo de la mujer, percibió el temblor de sus labios que traban de contener un sollozo, observo como una gota de sudor frio recorría la frente de la joven y vio como sus ojos se oscurecieron, perdiéndose en un lugar al cual él no podía ir.

— ¡Basta! — grito Charlotte

Entonces sintió como algo se enrollaba en su cintura para posteriormente jalarla, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas al suelo

—Lo mismo digo— anuncio Ladybug acercándose a la joven para buscar el objeto akumatizado

—¡Alejate! —chillo Charlotte. Alzo las manos asustada, haciendo que el agua empujara a Ladybug lejos de ella.

Su respiración se encontraba errática, por un momento… creyó ver a Hawk Moth frente a ella, pero eso no era posible ¿O sí?

¿Acaso ella estaba… estaba akumatizada?

Soltó un alarido cuando nuevas imágenes la invadieron.

.

Hawk Moth estaba manipulando su mente, la hacía ver cosas que nunca sucedieron.

Ese era uno de sus trucos para fortalecer a sus akumas, de esa forma sus títeres se comenzaban a volver verdaderos muñecos, cuerpos vacíos que él podría manejar con facilidad.

Como si fueran una misma persona.

.

Marinette miro a la chica con curiosidad, el bramido había sido espantoso, como si la estuvieran torturando, busco alguna señal que le dijera que la muchacha estaba herida pero parecía ilesa, así que le quito importancia y mejor se concentró en encontrar el objeto akumatizado.

— ¡Su muñeca! — le grito Chat Noir al ver que algo resplandecía en ella.

Ladybug dirigió la vista a donde su compañero le indico, notando así un brazalete pequeño con un dije demasiado negro para ser normal, este tenía forma de lagrima _, seguramente a eso se debían sus poderes_ , pensó. _._

 _._

 _Eau turbulente_ , ahora sin la cuerda del yoyo en su cuerpo, se concentró en atrapar a la catarina. Pero ella, a diferencia del gato negro, estaba al pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos y se trasladaba constantemente de un lugar a otro.

—Deja de moverte bicho insufrible— se quejó entre dientes.

Entonces una idea cruzo por su cabeza.

No necesitaba mantener a los héroes vivos para obtener sus miraculous.

Una sonrisa traviesa se formó en sus labios.

Camino con tranquilidad hacia su prisionero, sin apartar en ningún momento su mirada de la "heroína". Marinette la vio con una ceja alzada tratando de averiguar lo que iba a hacer, no intentaría quitarle el anillo al gato tonto, estaba seguro de ello.

—Sabes…— comenzó _Eau turbulent_ e. Alzo su mano como si estuviera inspeccionándola, causando que el agua se aglomerara a su lado— … Hawk Moth nunca menciono que los necesitaba vivos— El agua adopto forma filosa, como enormes ajugas dispuestas a atravesar lo que sea… o a quien sea— De hecho…— sonrió con malicia— Nunca dijo que los necesitaba.

Debajo de la máscara, Marinette palideció.

Adrien trago saliva, ser héroe traía riesgos pero no esperaba tal declaración.

—Claro que nunca me ha gustado el maltrato animal— agrego condescendiente.

—Usa el cataclismo— ordeno firmemente Ladybug con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué? — pregunto confundido Chat Noir

— ¡Que uses el cataclismo! — Grito.

Adrien activo el cataclismo aun sin entender el plan. _Eu turbulente,_ en cambio, rio con ganas, los protectores de Paris nunca usarían algo tan peligroso en los ciudadanos, en objetos talvez, pero no en personas.

— ¿Crees que me asustas? — Cuestiono— Este gato—señalo al chico con un gesto de cabeza— no hace nada sin que su dueña se lo diga y tú…—sonrió con burla sin importarle que la Catarina se estuviera acercando a ella— … eres demasiado buena como para hacerle daño a alguien.

—No más. — Dijo y corrió hacia ella.

 _Eu turbulente_ la ataco de inmediato.

Con facilidad, Ladybug esquivo las acometidas, dio un salto para evitar la que iba directo a sus piernas sin percatarse que eso es lo que su enemiga esperaba.

Una mano de agua la atrapo en el aire, ahorcándola

—¡Lady! — grito Chat Noir asustado, forcejeo con el líquido que lo envolvía. No dejaría que dañaran a su amada.

—De pequeña me gustaba ahogar a los insectos— Dijo _Eu turbulente_ sin moverse de su lugar — ¡Y aun me gusta! — Chillo con emoción.

La mano cambio de forma.

Se convirtió en una burbuja que rodeo por completo la cabeza de su prisionera.

Marinette aguanto la respiración y dirigió sus manos a la bola que la ahogaba.

Trato de empujarla pero ni siquiera podía tocarla.

La sentía, la asfixiaba.

Pero no lograba apartarla.

No podía empujarla.

Sus brazos atravesaban la burbuja como si esta no existiera.

En menos de un minuto soltó el aire incapaz de mantenerlo más tiempo en sus pulmones, al tomar otra bocanada con necesidad aspiro el agua.

Tosió tratando de expulsar el líquido, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Solo agarraba más agua.

Movió las piernas desesperada.

 _¡Haz algo gato tonto!,_ deseaba gritar, mas no lograba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su necesidad por oxigeno

.

—¿Disfrutas el espectáculo? — cuestiono _Eu turbulente._

Adrien no podía apartar la vista de la escena.

Ladybug dejo de patalear.

—Dejala ir— suplico abriendo su mano, le estaba diciendo claramente que se rendía — Te daré el miraculous, solo dejala ir.

 _Eu turbulente_ sonrió.

Acerco sus dedos al anillo y comento — Creo que es algo tarde para eso ¿no crees?

Grito al ver como usaba el cataclismo en ella.

El agua dejo de moverse, como si de repente hubiera perdido la vida.

.

Marinette cayó al suelo y fue socorrida inmediatamente por su compañero. Este, con desesperación, trato de hacer las maniobras que había aprendido para reanimar a las personas.

—Vamos Lady, vamos— De sus ojos empezaron a brotar lágrimas al notar que había actuado demasiado tarde. Puso sus manos sobre el abdomen de la chica comenzando a presionar. Intentando sacar el agua, le dio respiración boca a boca. Algo debía de funcionar— No me hagas esto preciosa.

Tras unos tortuosos segundos de espera, Ladybug tosió.

Se hizo a un lado y expulso todo lo que había entrado a sus pulmones.

Adrien soltó el aire aliviado.

—Lady... —Una cachetada lo interrumpió. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa— ¿Por qué…?

—Debiste actuar antes— reclamo con voz ronca.

Marinette se levantó con dificultad, se sentía débil y ligeramente mareada.

Busco con la mirada a la akumatizada, encontrando la cadena de la pulsera rota a unos cuantos pasos de ella.

Piso con fuerza el dije, liberando así a la mariposa negra.

Con ayuda de su yoyo la purifico y la dejo ir.

—Gracias— Le dijo con sarcasmo al felino. Lo volteo a ver con desprecio— casi muero por tu culpa.

— ¿Por mi culpa? — Pregunto incrédulo— Tú fuiste quien no se dio cuenta que era una trampa.

— ¿Ahora es mi culpa?

Adrien suspiro con pesar, no sabía que le pasaba a la chica que tanto amaba—Nunca dije que lo fuera.

—Pues perdoname por tratar de salvar a Paris, algo que tú— hizo énfasis enterrando su dedo en el pecho del chico— no eres capaz de hacer.

—Ladybug — se dispuso a abrazarla— Solo…

— ¡No me digas que me calme! — Exclamo. Dio un paso hacia atrás, huyendo del toque—¡Estoy harta! ¡Siempre tengo que salvarte de los villanos!

— ¡Yo también te he salvado! — Marinette se detuvo en seco. Él nunca le había gritado. — ¡Hace unos momentos por ejemplo! Use…— trago saliva— tuve que usar el cataclismo en esa chica.

—Ella…

—Está bien si es lo que te preocupa, se fue a esconder en cuanto pudo. Pero no creo que te importe— le dirigió una mirada gélida— No más.

—Yo no…

—No sé qué te ha pasado— hablo con pesar sin intenciones de escucharla. No quería oír excusas falsas, ya no tenía ánimos para fingir que le creía— Creo que debo irme, me… me esperan.

—Chat— lo llamo. Sin embargo el héroe se fue sin dedicarle una última mirada. Marinette suspiro derrotada— Yo tampoco lo sé.

.

 **¡Buenas, queridos soñadores!**

 **Vengo a decirles que pronto vendrán los akumatizados de la serie, algunos tendrán diferentes trajes o poderes de los originales. Espero les gusten :3 Por cierto, ¿Con quién les gustaría empezar?**

 **Cualquier sugerencia, comentario o idea es bien recibida.**

 **Nos leemos pronto :***


	6. Rota

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Llevaba días sin poder pensar en otra persona. Era incapaz de concentrarse en su trabajo o en la escuela. Todo el día y toda la noche se veía invadido por imágenes de la hermosa chica, imaginaba su bello rostro frente a él, sus labios pronunciando su nombre una y otra vez.

Oh, ¿Cuándo había iniciado está dulce tortura?

Fue desde el primer día que la vio, claro.

Ella había entrado a su vida como una persona dulce e inocente, a veces la comparaba con una pequeña flor en medio de un bosque de espinas. Fue entonces cuando había decidido que él sería el protector de esa sonrisa, que conservaría el brillo de esos ojos tal y como los encontró la primera vez que los vio.

Se convertiría en el caballero de brillante armadura que ella necesitaba. La protegería de todos los que quisieran dañarla, la mantendría en una esfera de cristal donde la oscuridad nunca pudiera alcanzarla.

Sabía que sería un reto, no tenía los medios para distraerla eternamente pero al menos podría intentarlo.

El verdadero problema era que él ahora era parte de esa oscuridad. Ya no deseaba protegerla.

No, no, no. Tenía mejores planes para ella.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Quería verla retorcerse bajo su cuerpo, oír los gritos salir de esos carnosos labios. Ah, el simple pensamiento lo alborotaba. Soñaba con poder desgarrar el molesto suéter que ocultaba los generosos pechos de su vista, la tendría suplicando por él como siempre había querido.

Ahora que ella era una mujer no había porque protegerla del mundo, al contrario, lo mejor sería que se lo enseñaran.

¿Y quién mejor que él para hacerlo?

.

Adrien comenzaba a pensar que estaba exagerando con su preocupación por Ladybug, sabía que la chica era completamente capaz de manejar cualquier situación. Es cierto que solía estresarse con la aparición de nuevas villanos, pero eso nunca había interferido con su trabajo. Al contrario, eso parecía despertarla y motivarla en sus planes.

A excepción de esa vez que lo había golpeado como si de un gato callejero se tratase. Suponía que la heroína había usado ese método para sacar todo lo que la atormentaba, claro que eso le provocó una gran marca rojiza en la mejilla.

Hizo una mueca cuando se llevó la mano a donde lo habían golpeado, aunque ya no le dolía debía admitir que la joven era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba.

Una sonrisa de orgullo se instaló en su rostro.

Ladybug tenía muchas facetas que aún eran un completo misterio para él.

Pensativo, dirigió la mirada a las ventanas. La Luna resplandecía en el cielo otorgando un color azulado a la habitación.

 _Como sus ojos._

Suspiró.

En realidad no tenía nada que reclamarle a su Lady. Probablemente si él se encontrara en una situación parecida, hubiera actuado del mismo modo.

Trató de imaginarse a sí mismo enojado, pero le costaba algo de trabajo. Siempre se había considerado un chico calmado, ni siquiera cuando se encontraba enfundado en su traje o en medio de una batalla se sentía preocupado. Sabía que al final los héroes vencerían al mal, y ellos claramente eran los héroes de la historia.

Aunque si se ponía en el lugar de su compañera era capaz de entender sus reacciones.

Ella usualmente llegaba tarde a los combates, por lo que podría estar preocupada de los daños que él sufría en lo que la esperaba. También era quien debía deducir para que usar los objetos que el Lucky Charm le daba, eso estresaría a cualquiera. Y sobre todo, era la única capaz de purificar los akumas.

Aun recordaba la vergüenza en los ojos de la muchacha cuando había dejado ir un akuma, eran unos novatos y no sabían que hacer tras vencer a un villano, pero eso no evito que la mariposa transformara a media ciudad en estatuas.

Si lo pensaba bien, Ladybug tenía mucho por lo que preocuparse, y esas solo eran las cosas que él sabía, quien sabe los problemas que atormentaban a la chica tras el antifaz.

Adrien apretó los labios frustrado.

Como deseaba ser capaz de aliviar todos sus temores, ser la causa de sus sonrisas, poder besar sus labios y tomar su suave mano entre las suyas cuando se le antojase. Verla sin máscara y descubrir cada peca, cada lunar que ese disfraz ocultaba de sus ojos.

Pero nada de eso sería posible.

Ella era necia… y eso le fascinaba.

Todas se rendían ante el héroe de Paris o el modelo de revistas, pero ella no. Nunca la oyó suspirar por lo que las chicas consideraban "admirable", "único", "fantástico". Ella parecía estar por sobre todas las cosas, parecía buscar el bienestar de las personas y admirar la inteligencia, no la belleza.

¿Entonces qué pasó?

Algo debió alterarla al punto de decir aquellas cosas. La única vez que la había visto de esa forma fue cuando Lila había mentido sobre ser su mejor amiga, entonces ella la humilló frente a su forma civil y provocó la furia de la muchacha. Adrien la había regañado de inmediato, nunca esperó un desplanté como ese y menos a plena luz día en un parque público.

Por suerte Ladybug había entrado en razón al poco tiempo del suceso y corrió en busca de Lila para pedirle disculpas. Entonces él se había vuelto a sentir orgulloso.

Y sabía que eso pasaría esta vez, la chica lo buscaría cuando estuviera lista y se disculparía por su actitud. Obviamente Adrien la perdonaría con una sonrisa en su rostro, después tomaría su mano para depositarle un beso y las paces estarían hechas. Luego ella lo alejaría incómoda y él tendría que aceptar la retirada.

Suspiró.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era tener paciencia y no presionar más de lo necesario

Con un impulso se levantó del sillón. Había llegado la hora de patrullar la ciudad, con algo de suerte Ladybug aparecería esa noche a hacerle compañía.

.

Una vez más Marinette se encontraba acostada en su cama con la vista clavada en el techo. No paraba de darle vueltas a la última vez que vio a su compañero de batallas hace ya una semana.

Alzó su mano como si quisiera tocar el cielo, lentamente la fue bajando sin dejar de verla, aún sentía el dolor que le había provocado el golpear a su amigo.

No podía creer que ella hubiera sido capaz de eso. Abrazó su mano contra su pecho. Chat Noir siempre fue un compañero alegre y divertido pero tras esa cachetada cambió.

Ella lo cambió.

— _Pero no creo que te importe. No más._

Las palabras retumbaron dentro de su cabeza obligándola a cerrar los ojos. Su voz había sido tan inexpresiva. Su mirada se había convertido en un par de témpanos de hielo que la perseguían por las noches.

Nunca pensó que Chat Noir podía ser protagonista de sus pesadillas hasta que conoció esos ojos. Ahora no paraba de soñar con su compañero, lo veía decepcionado de ella, dándole la espalda y dejándola atrás sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada.

Ella corría tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían, estiraba sus brazos hacia él en un intento desesperado por tocarlo, por traerlo nuevamente a su lado, pero sin importar cuanto esfuerzo hiciera o cuanto gritará su nombre, él nunca se detenía.

La voz quedaba atorada en su garganta y comenzaba a tropezar una y otra vez con sus pies. A la lejanía solo quedaban ese par de ojos verdes recriminando todo lo que hacía, pasmándola en su sitio y asfixiándola lentamente.

Entonces su salvación y a la vez su perdición aparecía, el suelo temblaba bajo su cuerpo y se abría una grieta que la sumergía en la más fría oscuridad.

Y de pronto volvía a estar en su habitación. Su cuerpo se encontraba paralizado y el corazón le iba a mil por hora. Le costaba un par de minutos recobrar la compostura y acordarse de que solo era una pesadilla, algo que nunca pasaría.

Salvo que ya había pasado.

Rodó en la cama hasta quedar de cara a la pared.

En medio de la soledad que reinaba su habitación se sentía extrañamente cómoda, como si aquel cuarto frío y oscuro fuera el lugar donde pertenecía. Solo allí podía expresar sus pensamientos sin temor a ser juzgada, en ese sitio era capaz de hacer lo que quisiera y nadie la vería.

Era allí donde podía admitir, -y odiaba hacerlo- lo mucho que extrañaba al joven enmascarado. Notaba que le hacían falta los abrazos repentinos que solía rechazar, que anhelaba los atrevidos besos en su mano y, sobre todas las cosas, quería esas cálidas miradas.

Pero todo eso había desaparecido en cuanto su mano arremetió contra el héroe. Ella había sido cruel e injusta, una completa idiota por rechazar lo que más anhelaba. Seguramente si hubiese sido Adrien ella hubiera aceptado todas las muestras de cariño sin dudar. Se hubiera derretido entre sus brazos y le hubiera perdonado cualquier error que hubiera cometido.

Era una situación tan diferente a cuando tuvo que besar a su compañero para salvarlo del hechizo de un akuma. Allí había querido golpearse por la simple idea de tener que tocarlo, pero en cuanto sus labios se unieron sintió una chispa electrizante en su interior, como si algo que nunca hubiese sabido que existía dentro de ella se hubiera encendido.

Recordaba que de pronto había sentido calor, sus mejillas se habían sonrojado por la acción y lo único que pudo hacer fue alargar el momento hasta que se vio en la necesidad de aire. Después habían tenido que pelear contra el akuma y volver a la realidad. Cuando la lucha terminó creyó que entonces hablarían del beso por lo que se apuró a sacar su yoyo y huir del lugar.

La siguiente vez que se vieron, Chat Noir se había hecho el desentendido alegando que no recordaba mucho de ese día. De esa forma el héroe había roto todas las esperanzas que Ladybug había comenzado a formar.

Por una vez Marinette creyó que las cosas saldrían tal y como las tenía planeadas, después de todo el gato siempre trataba de obtener su atención, pero ni siquiera por tener el miraculous de la buena suerte fue así.

Una vez quiso que Adrien la amara… y no pasó.

Deseo que Chat Noir la aceptará… no sucedió.

Pensó que alguien en alguna parte la querría… Un suspiro brotó de sus labios.

 _Soy una ilusa._

Ahora que analizaba con detenimiento sus acciones podía entender porque Lila la odiaba, había actuado de forma impulsiva y egoísta, se había convertido en una niña malcriada peor que Chloé. Había actuado como si su vida fuera más importante que la del resto.

Se suponía que ella valoraba a todos por igual, que era alguien digna de portar un miraculous y ser llamada Ladubyg. Pero en realidad solo era una niña más jugando a ser la súper-heroína de la ciudad.

La máscara era quien la ayudaba a tomar los riesgos que como Marinette, nunca se atrevería. Ninguna de sus acciones salía realmente de ella. Todo provenía de Tikki; los poderes, la destreza, la agilidad… la confianza.

Y ahora que Chat Noir había visto quién era en realidad se había decepcionado.

 _¡Ja!_

El gato le decía toda clase de piropos y cumplidos, aplaudía su belleza, admiraba su inteligencia e imitaba su bondad. Le hizo promesas de amor que ella había comenzado a creer, pero ahora que sabía de sus defectos, aquellos que pertenecían a la corriente de Marinette, huyo con la cola entre las patas.

 _¡Desgraciado! ¡Maldito!_

Cubrió su cara con la almohada para ahogar sus sollozos.

Y pensar que se había planteado el mostrarse sin máscara frente al héroe, olvidar el amor que le tenía a Adrien y aventurarse a una relación con el chico detrás del antifaz. Sabía que sería difícil, que él no podría con la tímida y torpe Marinette, pero quiso creer que aprendería a querer ese lado.

Descubrió su rostro y observo el techo nuevamente. En medio de la oscuridad se sentía a gusto, nadie podía verla rota, ni siquiera el pequeño ser rojo que dormitaba en su mesa de trabajo.

 _¡Ingenua!_

Eso era ella, una pobre imitación de héroe.

Hizo con la mano un puño y lo mordió con fuerza. Las lágrimas corrían empapando su rostro. Ojala el dolor la ayudará a olvidar.

 _¡Inútil! ¡Tonta!_

Rota.

.

Eran cerca de las 12 cuando sus oídos captaron un ruido inusual. Normalmente a esas horas la cuidad se encontraba tranquila, había personas regresando a sus hogares y la mayoría se encontraba durmiendo.

Pero, ¿Qué era eso que le helaba la sangre? Sonaba como un… ¿Un llanto?

Se movió hacia donde sus orejas le indicaban. Parecía que el murmullo provenía de su derecha y, ya que sus sentidos felinos rara vez le fallaban, fue hacia esa dirección. Estaba seguro de que no era algo por lo que preocuparse, pero eso no evito que corriera tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían, sabía que no podía irse sin arriesgarse a una posible akumatización.

Salto entre los tejados de la cuidad como si de un verdadero gato se tratase, siempre sigiloso y oculto entre las sombras. De vez en cuando debía cambiar de dirección, ahora iba hacia enfrente.

Derecha. Adelante. Izquierda. Adelan...

Quedó pasmado en su sitio.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta y sus pulmones parecieron olvidar como respirar.

Esa casa la conocía.

Sin embargo, no sabía porque los habitantes de ese hogar podrían estar tristes, ¿Qué era capaz de causarles tanto dolor? Ellos eran la familia más alegre que había conocido, siempre se encontraban riendo y apoyándose, incluso ayudaban a completos desconocidos. No podía pensar en una razón para sus lágrimas, a menos que…

¿Le habría pasado algo a Marinette?

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo de tan solo pensarlo. Sin analizarlo dos veces se lanzó de un salto al tejado, fue en ese momento en que los sollozos terminaron.

Chat Noir se congelo en su sitio al creerse descubierto, tal vez había aterrizado de forma ruidosa, alertando sin querer sobre su presencia.

Aguanto la respiración expectante. Casi podía ver lo que pasaría a continuación, abrirían la ventana del balcón, le verían vestido de negro y lo confundirían con un ladrón, después le correrían del lugar y él no tendría otra alternativa más que irse.

Nada de eso paso.

Con lentos movimientos se acercó al cristal, tiro con fuerza del tragaluz tratando de abrirlo pero este no cedió, se encontraba cerrado desde dentro.

Suspiro con pesar, no tenía forma de ingresar sin hacer ruido, sus únicas opciones eran romper el vidrio o forzar la cerradura, cosa que estaba dispuesto a hacer si lo veía necesario. Por el momento tendría que conformarse con asomarse por la ventana y tratar de vislumbrar el interior, por su suerte su visión nocturna le era muy útil en situaciones como esa.

Sabía que era la habitación de Marinette en la que estaba espiando, por eso creyó que la encontraría trabajando en un nuevo diseño, tal vez confeccionando un atuendo o arreglándose para ir a dormir.

No pensó verla dormida… con los ojos hinchados.

Ella era quién lloraba.

El descubrimiento lo paralizo. Cientos de sensaciones lo recorrieron.

Jamás la había visto así, tan… tan... vulnerable. Siempre la había notado nerviosa, alegre, en algunas ocasiones hasta enfadada, pero no triste. Nunca triste.

Su corazón pareció comprimirse en su pecho exigiéndole que entrara allí y averiguará que había pasado. Su cabeza en cambio, le dijo que debía regresar a casa y esperar a hablar con ella en su forma civil.

Aunque sabía que debía hacer caso a la segunda voz, sus pies no querían hacer el camino de regreso a su hogar. Era consciente de que no podía irrumpir como Chat Noir, pues no había una razón para que el héroe apareciera, y Adrien tampoco era opción.

Soltó el aire con pesadez al mismo tiempo que su frente descansaba sobre el frio cristal.

— Debería ir a dormir— se dijo — descansar y hablar con ella en la escuela. —la vio removerse en su cama— ¿Por qué si lo sé, no puedo hacerlo?

Le dio la espalda y alzó su vista hacia el cielo nocturno.

— Debería alegrarme de que no llegara ninguna mariposa—sonrío sin ganas— seguro les dan miedo los gatos.

Se dejó caer al suelo.

Nada le impedía quedarse unos segundos más y resguardar los sueños de su amiga. Y allí se quedó el gato callejero, simplemente contemplando la vista.

.

 **¡Buenas, soñadores!**

 **Muchas gracias por esperar el capítulo tan pacientemente. También agradezco todos los votos y comentarios que han dejado :3**

 **Tenemos un nuevo personaje en escena, me pregunto quién será. ¿Alguna idea?**

 **Nos leemos pronto, bye :***


	7. El comienzo

**CAPÍTULO 5**

 _Son contadas las personas en el mundo con la capacidad de leer y escribir, ese es un lujo que solo algunos pueden darse. A mí me enseño mí abuelo, un hombre dedicado a viajar por el mundo para documentar la historia de los pueblos._

 _Nadie le ha pedido que lo haga, tampoco le pagan por ello. Él simplemente cree que es necesario conocer el pasado de las ciudades para aprender de ellas._

 _Desde pequeño soñé con hacer lo mismo que él, viajar y reunir los conocimientos del mundo para ayudar a quien lo necesitase, así que le he prometido que tras su muerte su carga se volverá mía._

.

Quedarse fuera del cuarto de Marinette hasta las seis de la mañana no había sido tan buen idea como había pensado; su espalda estaba adolorida por la incómoda posición en la que había estado dormitando toda la noche y sus ojos tenían unas grandes ojeras por debajo.

Aun así era increíble que no se arrepintiera de su decisión. Pero bueno, esas cosas valían la pena si una de sus mejores amigas era capaz de descansar bajo su cuidado.

Fue casi como si Marinette hubiera sido presa de un hechizo y su presencia la hubiera liberado de aquello que la atormentaba.

 _Como si fuera una princesa,_ pensó riéndose de la comparación.

Pero la verdad es que se sentía feliz al pensar que Marinette confiaba lo suficiente en él como para dejarse caer en un profundo y tranquilo sueño. Es cierto que su amiga no sabía que la había visto llorar ni que estuvo cuidándola desde el otro lado de su ventana, pero había cosas que simplemente no tenían explicación.

O a lo mejor él estaba creando coincidencias donde no las había.

Sea como fuese Adrien no podía imaginar una mejor recompensa que ser útil para alguien. Y es que la mayoría del tiempo se sentía inservible, como un objeto que estaba allí simplemente para ser admirado o usado. No había sigo gracias a Ladybug que comenzó a pensar eso, él llevaba años con esa idea rondando por su cabeza.

Él era Adrien Agreste y eso era todo.

Su vida se resumía a ser el muñeco viviente de la empresa de su padre, solo se dedicaba a usar lo que le pedían y posar ante las cámaras como si disfrutara de su trabajo. Nadie sospechaba que el hijo del mejor diseñador de París no tenía ni voz ni voto con respecto a las decisiones de vida.

Las personas parecían olvidar constantemente que él era perfectamente capaz de pensar y hablar. Ni siquiera su padre era capaz de entenderlo.

Como aquella vez que Adrien estaba fingiendo ser un superhéroe de la televisión y Gabriel había asumido que le interesaba el esgrima. O la vez que estaba en el patio jugando con su nueva pelota y su padre decidió inscribirlo a clases de basketball.

No importaba sobre que fuera, si Adrien mostraba divertirse con algo Gabriel Agreste lo volvía algo serio. Y si se negaba a hacer alguna de las actividades que su padre tenía planeadas se convertía inmediatamente en un muchacho rebelde ante los ojos de todos.

En cambio como Chat Noir tenía cierta libertad. Podía ir y venir de cualquier sitio sin molestar a nadie, hacer y decir todo lo que se le ocurriese sin ninguna clase de límite. Solo enfundado en su traje era escuchado, no porque fuera realmente importante lo que decía, sino porque lo respetaban. Lo respetaban como todas las personas deberían respetarse las unas a las otras.

Por eso amaba tanto ser un héroe, podía hacer todo lo que de niño soñó y librarse de las ataduras que su padre le ponía.

¿Dónde estaría su primer corazón roto sino lo dejaban ir en busca del amor? ¿Cómo sabría lo que se hacía en una fiesta si lo dejaban encerrado en casa? ¿Cómo rayos sería un adolecente si no lo dejaban vivir su vida?

Chat Noir era lo más cercano que tenía al verdadero Adrien, aquel que deseaba ser.

Y no podía negar que lo hacía muy feliz ser visto como algo más que un simple rostro de revista o un modelo sin cerebro. Le gustaba que lo vieran con todos los defectos que tenía y aun así lo aceptasen como un héroe.

Se había convertido en la inspiración de los más pequeños, un aliado de la justicia y la esperanza de los adultos. Era el líder de un cambio.

Y, aunque sonase absurdo, no lo cambiaría por nada. Amaba el anonimato que la máscara le daba.

Por primera vez su vida era solo eso: su vida

No había quién especulase sobre la desaparición de su madre o su vida amorosa. No había expectativas que cumplir.

Solo era él y su Lady contra lo que se cruzase en su camino

¿Qué más podía pedir?

 _._

 _He vivido por mucho tiempo explorando el mundo y siempre, sin importar la dirección que mis pies tomarán, encontraba odio y avaricia en los ojos de la gente. En las ciudades, los pueblos, incluso en las pequeñas comunidades existían hombres dispuestos a todo por el poder._

 _Perdí la fe en la humanidad._

 _La historia se repetía una y otra vez, las personas eran incapaces de aprender de sus errores. Guerra tras guerra vi inocentes morir por causas absurdas, los niños agonizaban por el hambre y las mujeres terminaban solas en las calles._

 _Una y otra vez era lo mismo._

 _No importaba cuántas vidas fueran destruidas o cuantas familias fueran separadas, los humanos solo eran capaces de luchar entre sí._

 _Entonces un día presencie un acto de locura. Un grupo de personas llegó a tiempo de detener un enfrentamiento, no parecían guerreros ni soldados, todos vestían diferentes atuendos y eran capaces de saltar más lejos de lo que alguna vez creí posible._

 _Sus habilidades eran algo que nunca había visto en todos mis años de viaje, sus armas poseían un brilló diferente y eran capaces de cambiar de forma. No creo que sea magia, eso no existe en este mundo. Era algo diferente, único… casi como un milagro._

.

Esa mañana Marinette se levantó más tranquila. Al parecer el haber llorado hasta quedarse dormida la había liberado de toda la presión que tenía dentro.

Con un bostezo perezoso se levantó de la cama mientras abrías sus ojos con lentitud, la luz que se colaba por la ventana la molestaba ligeramente pues aún se encontraba adormecida. Arrastrando sus pies caminó hacia la salida de su habitación, sentía el cuerpo pesado y las ganas de salir se habían esfumado tan rápido como habían llegado.

Se dispuso a quitar el cerrojo de la puerta cuando notó las marcas rojizas en su mano. Allí donde había enterrado sus dientes hasta casi sangrar había unos leves hundimientos por la fuerza que había usado.

Pasó sus dedos por el lugar sintiendo apenas una ligera molestia ante el contacto, su piel parecía irritada por el trato que le habían dado la noche anterior. Probablemente se le quitaría en cuestión de horas, a lo mucho un par de días.

Dudaba que le fueran a quedar moretones o una marca más llamativa, cosa que era buena pues así solo tendría ocultar temporalmente su mano de la vista de sus padres y amigos para que estos no comenzaran a hacer preguntas que no estaba dispuesta a responder.

Procurando no hacer ruido para no alertar de su presencia a los integrantes de la casa, descendió por las escaleras. Un escalón hizo ruido bajo su peso pero fue opacado por la voz de un cliente que entraba a la panadería.

Miró hacia ambos lados atentamente. Al no ver a nadie se dirigió con pasos veloces a la cocina, tomó un vaso que lleno de leche, cogió un plato de galletas recién hechas y regresó a su habitación tan rápido como le fue posible.

De vuelta en la seguridad de su cuarto Marinette pudo respirar con tranquilidad, dejó las cosas en su escritorio y se introdujo al baño para darse una buena ducha.

Colocó el agua a una temperatura agradable antes de meterse bajo el chorro de la regadera, inmediatamente su cuerpo se relajó y su mente comenzó a vagar entre un sinfín de pensamientos distintos, algunos eran sobre su vida como heroína de París y otros sobre los futuros diseños que deseaba hacer.

Por alguna razón la calidez del líquido la tranquilizaba y la incitaba a reflexionar sobre todo lo que la rodeaba.

También le permitía darse cuenta de sus estúpidas acciones.

Últimamente había notado que estaba más irritable de lo usual, sus sentimientos parecían estar sobrepasando el límite. Tal vez Alya tuviera razón, tenía que decir todo lo que la agobiaba y dejarlo ir antes de que le causará daño.

Suspiró y vio su mano.

¿Cuándo cayó tan bajo?

Con esa misma mano había golpeado a Chat Noir, la persona que menos merecía un castigo en todo el mundo. La única persona que había confiado en ella aún después de cometer un grandísimo error.

No era por justificarse, pero a veces sentía que ella no era quién hacia esas acciones.

En esos momentos se volvía una espectadora de su propia vida y era incapaz de controlar lo que hacía. Se preguntaba si de algún modo eso podría estar relacionado con los Miraculous o Hawk Moth, después de todo nadie sabía a ciencia cierta cómo afectaban los akumas a los portadores de los Miraculous.

¿Y si se volvía una pieza más en el juego de Hawk Moth? ¿Si dañaba a sus padres o amigos? ¿Y si… y si mataba a alguien?

 _Alto ahí_ , se dijo. _Te estás volviendo paranoica Marinette, los miraculous te protegen de las akumatizacione, lo sabes bien._

 _Pero podría haber excepciones. Siempre las hay_

Agitó la cabeza terminando la discusión consigo misma.

Salió del baño envuelta en una toalla rosada. Con esmeró secó su cuerpo dedicándole unos momentos más a su cabellera. Tomó la ropa que usaría ese día del armario y le dedicó una mirada al reloj de la pared.

Sus ojos se abrieron alarmados. ¡Las clases empezaban en dos minutos!

Agarró su mochila y tiró dentro de ella todos sus libros. Tomó un par de galletas y las introdujo en su bolso de mano por si Tikki las necesitaba. Cogió el vaso con leche y trató de beberlo todo de un tirón. Obviamente parte del líquido terminó cayendo sobre su escritorio manchando algunos de los nuevos bocetos que había hecho.

Gritó de frustración. _¡Llevaba semanas trabajando en ellos!_

Arrancó un pedazo papel y limpió como pudo el desastre que había creado. Tiró el trapo a la basura y salió corriendo a clases.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que pasarle esto a ella?

.

 _He preguntado a los habitantes de la zona por los enmascarados del otro día. Nadie ha podido darme su historia o su origen, dicen que aparecieron cuando la ciudad estaba bajo ataque, los creyeron ladrones pero terminaron siendo sus salvadores._

 _Desde ese momento han aparecido cuando hay problemas, dicen que a veces solo se presenta uno o dos, pero si el peligro es grande aparecen más de los que son capaces de contar. Muchos me han dicho que son dioses que vinieron a ofrecer su ayuda, héroes que oyeron sus plegarias o espíritus con deseos de mejorar el mundo._

 _Si algo de eso es cierto puede que la humanidad no esté perdida._

.

Mamá se fue de casa hace mucho tiempo, puede que incluso esta muerta y no me haya enterado, después de todo papá nunca me dice nada.

Note la ausencia de mi madre un día que tuve demasiado tiempo para pensar, ¿Habrá sido en mi cumpleaños o en el día de las madres? Ya no lo recuerdo.

Tampoco recuerdo a mi madre.

Me preguntó si me pareceré a ella, las personas que la conocieron no suelen hablar de ella, no hay felicidad o tristeza en sus rostros cuando la mencionan, es como si les fuera indiferente. Creo que quieren evitarme el dolor de la pérdida de alguien muy maravillosa o tal vez la pena de ser hija de una mujer terrible.

Lo único que me han dicho es que tengo su cabello, a veces odio mi cabello.

Recuerdo que en algún momento quise pintarlo había pensado en volverlo negro o rojo, sería la envidia de mis compañeras. Pero es todo lo que tengo de mamá.

Después de que ella desapareciera papá se alejó, mi presencia debió de causarle dolor. Aunque cuando tenía seis años pensé que había ido a buscarla y que le era difícil encontrarla, pregunté muchas veces a los empleados si podían llevarme con él o al menos decirme donde estaba, pero solo me mandaban de regreso a mi habitación.

¿Será que en realidad fueron a enterrarla?

La verdad es que ni siquiera hoy sé que fue de ella, nunca he visto su tumba y eso me hace pensar que a lo mejor formó una nueva familia y se olvidó de mí. Tal vez no soy lo suficiente linda para ella.

Tal vez no me supo apreciar, no sería la primera.

Yo soy muy linda. Soy popular. Tengo mucho dinero. Soy perfecta. Por eso papá siempre me da muchos regalos, ¡Incluso tengo mi propia tarjeta de crédito!

Pero creo que eso no fue suficiente para ella. A lo mejor era una persona exigente, todo lo contrario de papá que nunca pide mucho… seguramente no le pidió a mamá que se quedará.

¡Pero yo hare que vuelva! Me convertiré en la persona más perfecta del mundo y así ella tendrá que volver.

Quizás debería empezar por mi ropa, me hace lucir simple y pobre como cualquier otra chica de la calle, desde ahora en adelante solo usaré las creaciones de los mejores diseñadores del mundo. Voy a parecer una modelo, ellas son lindas y perfectas.

También debo de cambiar mi apariencia desarreglada, tener siempre el cabello suelto es todo un lío, le pediré a papá que consiga a alguien para peinarme todos los días.

¡Y mis ojos! Siempre he pensado que son muy pequeños, leí en una revista que al maquillarlos se les podía dar un mejor aspecto así que eso haré.

No solo tendré a mamá de vuelta sino que conseguiré muchos amigos como Adrien, él es el único que siempre está para mí. Adrien sabe apreciarme y me quiere. Yo lo quiero. Nosotros siempre estaremos juntos porque si no lo tengo… no tengo nada.

 _Adrien es mío._

.

 _No sé por cuanto tiempo esté en esta ciudad, he oído que a veces pasan hasta semana para que vuelvan a aparecer los héroes. Por el momento he conseguido un trabajo y un lugar donde hospedarme temporalmente_

 _También estuve investigando a los alrededores y solo he encontrado rastros de batallas anteriores. Si por alguna razón mi vida terminase antes de terminar con esta investigación te pido que sigas con este proyecto. No estamos hablando de justicieros enmascarados, esto va más allá de lo que podemos comprender, estamos ante la salvación del mundo._

 _Con algo de suerte podríamos llevar estos conocimientos al resto de países y terminar con las guerras._

 _._

—... ¿Entendido?

La fuerte pregunta lo sacó de su letargo, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Nathaly había entrado en la habitación y mucho menos que estaban teniendo una conversación.

Normalmente sus desayunos eran silenciosos y solitarios. La presencia de la secretaria solo significaba que había un ligero cambio de planes en su horario, probablemente tendría que acudir a una sesión de fotos después de la escuela o ir a un evento dentro de unos días.

Suspiró.

El único cambio que quería en su rutina era ver a su padre frente a frente, no atreves de una pantalla como siempre hacía. Continuamente se preguntaba porque compraron una mesa tan grande si el único que la usaba era él, nunca iban visitas y los empleados tenían prohibido usarla.

Si no fuera porque Gabriel Agreste era un diseñador reconocido mundialmente sospecharía que sus ausencias por trabajo o viajes repentinos eran solo excusas para no verlo.

El carraspeo de Nathaly lo hizo voltear a verla, ella seguía esperando por una respuesta. Adrien fingió seguir masticando su comida mientras buscaba en su mente sobre que había ido la plática, probablemente solo habían estado recordando las actividades que tendría ese día.

Fingió tragar la comida inexistente antes de decir —No hay problema, Nathaly. —dio un rápido vistazo al reloj de la pared— Las clases empiezan en una hora, aún estamos a tiempo.

La secretaria suspiró molesta— Nuevamente no ha oído. Hoy no asistirá a clases, tiene toda una agenda que cumplir empezando por la sesión de fotos que iniciará en 27 minutos exactamente.

—La escuela es una de mis actividades, no puedo faltar y además necesito…

Nathaly levanto una mano para silenciarlo — La sesión no puede posponerse y sus clases empezaron apenas el día de ayer, el señor Agreste duda que vean algo relevante la primera semana de curso pero en caso de que así fuera tendrá tutorías en casa. Si lo que le preocupe son sus amistades puedo asegurarle que ellos estarán allí el día de mañana ¿No es así?

Sin esperar una respuesta la secretaria dio media vuelta y salió del lugar, sus tacones resonaron por la estancia, firmes y ruidosos.

.

 _Volvieron a aparecer, esta vez a plena luz del día._

 _Desconozco el número de individuos que conforman el grupo "Salvajes", así lo llaman algunos por aquí ya que ellos no se han presentado. Yo los calificaría como "Animales" por el hecho de que sus trajes presentan esa temática_

 _Al verlos más de cerca pude notar que el diseño de sus ropas es muy similar al de los soldados de la zona, simplemente los colores han variado. ¿Serán viejos guerreros?_

.

—Malas noticias— Fue lo primero que Alya dijo en cuanto la vio entrar—Nino me ha dicho que Adrien estará en una sesión de fotos todo el día.

La sonrisa de Marinette desapareció, creyó que las malas noticias eran que el blog sobre Ladybug no tenía nuevo contenido o que habían disminuido las visitas. Esas siempre eran las malas noticias de su amiga, junto con la falta de señal.

— ¿No podría tomarse un día libre? —pregunto con desanimo sentándose en su lugar. —No pude verlo en las vacaciones y ahora tiene que irse cuando apenas llevamos un día de clases.

Tiró su mochila a un lado, puso sus brazos sobre la mesa y oculto su cara entre ellos. De pronto tenía unas ganas inmensas de llorar.

—Muchas quejas de alguien que nunca le habla— comento Alya sin notar el cambio en su amiga.

—Si le hablo— susurró algo enfadada por la acusación.

—Agitar la mano efusivamente no cuenta— rio Alya tomando asiento.— ¿Cuándo será el día en que darás el primer paso?

— ¿Primer paso? — Marinette preguntó mirándola de soslayo.

Alya rodó los ojos, amaba a su amiga pero a veces sentía que estaba hablando con un niño pequeño. —Declararte. Mínimo deberías caminar hacia él y decirle sin tartamudeos "Hola" —comentó haciendo las comillas en el aire.

—No puedo hacer eso—un nudo se formó en su garganta— ¿Qué tal si no le gusto?

—Él se lo perdería—sentenció— Eres una chica guapa, valiente, intrépida, amable, lista y mi mejor amiga ¿Qué más podría querer?

—A alguien que de verdad fuera guapa, valiente, lista… Yo no soy nada de eso, ni siquiera soy capaz de hablar de esto. —su voz se quebró y las lágrimas se hicieron presentes.

—¡Hey! No te pongas triste. Puede que tú también le gustes. Nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas. Deberías aprender de Chat Noir

Marinette sacó la cabeza de su escondite y vio a su amiga con el ceño fruncido— ¿Qué tiene que ver ese gato con todo esto?

— ¿Qué no es obvio? —Negó con la cabeza— A él le gusta Ladybug, ¡Se le declara prácticamente en cada batalla! Le lleva regalos y creo que una vez le dio un poema—miro el techo como si lo estuviera recordando— Es cierto que Ladybug lo rechaza en todas las ocasiones pero él no se rinde. Lo sabrías si leyeras mi blog más seguido ¡Incluso hice una sección para eso! La llamo—hizo una pausa dramática— LadyNoir

—¿LadyNoir? ¿Enserio? —Alya se encogió de hombros— Chat Noir solo lo hace para pasar el rato, es un mujeriego de primera y un flojo, solo está allí de extra.

—Talvez, pero extra o no, ha salvado a Ladybug en varias ocasiones…

—Contadas ocasiones.

—Como sea, si prestaras atención te darías cuenta de cómo la mira. Es como… —suspiro— …la mejor historia jamás contada.

Marinette miró a su amiga como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo en el rostro—Okay, salir con Nino te está volviendo una idiota

—¿Qué dijiste? —Alya la miró enfadada— ¿Crees que soy una idiota?

—Sí. No. Yo no quise…

—Oh, claro que quisiste. —Recrimino—Perdoname si soy una soñadora por ser feliz al lado del chico que me gusta, pero al menos yo no soy una loca acosadora en busca de aprobación.

—¡Yo no soy una acosadora!

—¿No lo eres? Entonces no tienes cientos de fotos de Adrien pegadas en tu cuarto, ni su horario en tu mochila.

—Alya, cálmate. — Pidió en voz baja al ver como sus compañeros ingresaban al salón

—No vengas a decirme que me calme. —Se levantó— ¿Sabes qué? Siéntate hoy con tu amiguita Lila, al parecer esa zorra te agrada mucho más que yo, además, ambas son unas locas obsesivas—Tomo sus cosas y se fue.

—Yo no quería…—empezó a decir pero Alya ya se había alejado—Soy una idiota.

Miró alrededor, nadie parecía haberse percatado de lo que había pasado. No estaba segura si eso le aliviaba o la molestaba.

¿Cómo alguien podía romperse en medio de una multitud y pasar completamente desapercibida?

Observo el techo e hizo respiraciones profundas al mismo tiempo que parpadeaba rápidamente para desaparecer las lágrimas.

 _._

 _He descubierto que no son tantos como pensaba, lo que pasa es que el hombre con el bastón negro es capaz de volver a otros héroes. Sigo sin creer que es magia pero no encuentra una explicación lógica para ello._

 _He intentado acercarme a ellos para dibujarlos y plasmarlos sobre un papel pero son rápidos, después de una batalla se separan y desaparecen a los alrededores de la ciudad. Sospecho que viven en el bosque o que su cuartel se encuentra cerca._

 _._

Hawk Moth llamó a un par de mariposas, podía sentir que en alguna parte de París un par de amigas habían discutido.

—No hay mejor cosa que un dúo de villanos— suspiró alegre— ¿Será que debemos ayudar a esas chicas? No queremos que estén enojadas por siempre

.

 _Cuando hay una batalla me dirijo inmediatamente al bosque, los guerreros suelen usar el mismo punto para desaparecer, tal vez tengan un refugio subterráneo. Solo debo asegurarme de quienes han ido a pelear antes de esconderme, después de eso solo queda esperar._

 _._

—Esperar sería la mejor opción. —Contesto a una pregunta no formulada. Un suspiro de pesar brotó de sus labios— Transformarlas ahora podría perjudicarnos.

Abrió las manos para permitir que las mariposas se fueran. El resto de insectos de la habitación revolotearon alegres dándoles la bienvenida a sus hermanas.

Hawk Moth gruño.

Odiaba tener que dejar ir una oportunidad tan buena como aquella. Era muy difícil que una ocasión así se volviera a repetir, de hecho era la primera que tenía desde que obtuvo ese poder.

Pero era lo correcto.

Las dos amigas usarían sus poderes para luchar entre ellas y no para cumplir con sus deseos.

Deseaba poder engañarlas como a muchos otros. Decirles que la primera en obtener los miraculous ganaría un poder inimaginable y derrotaría a la otra. Sin embargo, podrían usarlo en su contra. Robarle ese poder que solo a él pertenecía.

Un gritó emergió de su garganta.

Las mariposas alzaron vuelo tratando de huir de su furia.

 _._

 _Le he hecho frente al zorro, usa un traje en color naranja con detalles en blanco, en su cabeza porta un sombrero que simula ser las orejas de un animal. En una ocasión lo vi moverlas pero debió ser producto de mi imaginación. También tiene una cola falsa parecida a la de un zorro. ¿Será un cazador?_

 _Es solo un hombre de unos veinte años, usa ropas de campesino y me parece que lo he visto una o dos veces en el pueblo._

 _En cuanto tocó el suelo dijo algo que no pude distinguir, pero sea lo que fuese provocó que una luz lo envolviera y el traje desapareciera. Oí que habló con alguien pero la zona estaba desierta salvo por él y yo, entonces me presenté._

 _No respondió mis preguntas, tampoco me pidió que guardara el secreto, pero prometió que volvería a hablar conmigo en otra ocasión. Supongo que les dirá a los otros._

 _Lo veré en una semana, si muero o me matan en ese lapso espero que alguien sea capaz de encontrar este diario y continuar con lo que he empezado. Olviden el resto de la historia y concéntrense en esto, es lo único que podemos hacer._

 _Por cierto, aun no entiendo porque tenía una cría de zorro en sus manos._

 _._

 **¡Buenas, mis queridos soñadores!**

 **¿Qué opinan des este capítulo? ¿Les ha gustado? Como podrán darse cuenta, estoy introduciendo lentamente los problemas de los personajes y ustedes tendrán que adivinar a quién le pertenece cada uno. Algunos pueden ser más fáciles que otros XD**

 **Me encantaría saber dibujar para hacer mi idea de cada portador :'v pero bueno, espero que mis próximas descripciones los ayuden a imaginárselos.**

 **¡Gracias por su constante apoyo!**

 **No olviden que la historia se encuentra tanto en Fanfiction como en Wattpad bajo el usuario de Leenale Lee :3**

 **Nos leemos pronto :***


	8. Su mundo

**CAPÍTULO 6**

En su primer día de clases se dio cuenta inmediatamente de la ausencia de Adrien, el chico solía ser muy puntual y llegaba con minutos de sobra a todas sus citas. Lo sabía bien pues lo conocía desde hace años.

Preocupada, llamó a Sabrina. Ella era algo parecido a su asistente personal y como tal, debía estar informada sobre el paradero del modelo como de todas las actividades que tenía para decírselo a Chloê. Lamentablemente ambas chicas habían sido separadas en la asignación de grupos y esta era la única forma que tenían para comunicarse.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando le dijo que también estaba en un grupo diferente.

Chloè podía aceptar muchas cosas, como que su saldo se acabara o que Sabrina estuviera lejos de ella, después de todo eso no disminuiría su belleza o evitaría que la chica le hiciera las tareas y obedecería sus órdenes. Pero la distancia con el modelo era algo que no estaba dispuesta a tolerar.

Adrien había crecido a su lado en un mundo donde nada era lo que parecía, un sitio en el que tu mejor amigo podía ser la persona que mañana te apuñalaría por la espalda. Él había sido la única constante en su vida, siempre estaba allí para escucharla y abrazarla, para aceptar el afecto que nadie más quería, por eso le molestaba tanto que los hubieran separado en la preparatoria.

Definitivamente Chloè no iba a permitir que un viejo gordo y amargado los alejara.

 _¡Eso era inaudito!_

Hecha una furia camino hacia la oficina del director, exigió un cambio y se retiró con una dignidad propia de una reina. Sin embargo, no había recibido una solución, ni esa ni las otras dos ocasiones que había ido a pedir lo mismo, si esta vez tampoco funcionaba debería rendirse o buscar un nueva forma para obtener lo que quería.

 _Te lo podrían quitar_ , la voz de Sabrina retumbó en su mente haciéndola enfurecer.

 _¡Ja! Como si eso fuera posible. Soy Chloè Bourgeois._

No tenía ni idea de porque la que se hacía llamar su amiga había dicho una cosa tan absurda como aquella. Chloè había sido la primera amiga de Adrien, lo había visto tanto en sus mejores como en sus peores momentos y había guardado los secretos que le habían contado, ambos se tenían una gran confianza. Prácticamente ella era su mundo.

Pero si pensaba eso y consideraba que era suficiente, ¿Por qué había acelerado el paso como si cada segundo fuera más crucial que el anterior? ¿Por qué estaba buscando el cambio para empezar?

¿Era acaso porque el modelo no se había molestado en buscarla?

 _Seguramente está muy ocupado._

¿O es porque Marinette lo tenía cerca?

 _¿Esa chiquilla? ¡Bah! ¡Tonterías!. Inclusa una rata es una mayor amenaza que la insulsa de Marinette_

Oh, claro. Era porque su nuevo grupo parecía ignorar quien era ella.

 _¿O sea, quién no conoce a Chloè Bourgeois? Soy la chica más bonita del mundo, mi padre es el alcalde de París y por si fuera poco, soy la mejor amiga de Ladybug._

 _Todos quieren ser como yo. ¿Cómo no me van a conocer?_

Pues allí nadie lo hacía…

 _¡Ignorantes, eso son!_

Mordió su labio tratando de evitar un grito.

Sin molestarse en tocar la puerta antes de abrirla, entró dando un portazo sobresaltando al hombre que descansaba en el asiento de su oficina.

—¡¿Por qué no estamos en el mismo salón?! —Preguntó nuevamente en un grito. Sus brazos se ubicaron inmóviles a cada lado de su cuerpo y cerró las manos en puños tratando de controlarse. — No creo que a mi padre le agrade saber que estoy estudiando en un salón cualquiera.

Espero unos segundos en busca de una reacción, al no obtenerla rechino los dientes.

Buscó su teléfono en el bolso blanco que siempre cargaba con ella, cuando lo encontró comenzó a marcar con una velocidad impresionante el número que sabía de memoria y que en muchas ocasiones le había ayudado a conseguir cada una de las cosas que quería.

—Señorita Bourgeois— empezó el director de forma nerviosa llamando su atención. Sabía que tener a la hija del alcalde como estudiante podía llegar a ser problemático, pero nunca imagino que la chica fuera un verdadero dolor de cabeza —No creo que sea necesario interrumpir al alcalde con algo que nosotros podemos resolver.

Chloè lo miró de soslayo colgando la llamada antes de que le contestaran. La verdad es que su padre le había negado su ayuda la primera vez que fue a hablarle de este problema, había dicho que era algo insignificante con lo que podía vivir.

Con una ceja alzada y los brazos cruzados observó al hombre que movía sus manos nerviosamente sobre su regazo.

—Debido a que las clases empezaron hace un tiempo podría ser un inconveniente que cambiase de salón, tendría muchas tareas y trabajos atrasados y…

—No quiero saber de esas tonterías. Pedí un cambio de salón y lo único que he obtenido es estar al lado de incompetentes.

—Con todo respeto, señorita Bourgeois, los estudiantes ingresados en esta institución fueron seleccionados por medio de una prueba que midió sus capacidades e intelecto. Bueno… —tosió de forma fingida—al menos la mayoría de ellos. —Aclaró su garganta antes de continuar— Y los profesores fueron seleccionados de la misma forma, algunos incluso fueron sugeridos por su padre y el señor Agreste.

—Blah, blah, bla —Chloè movió su mano quitándole importancia al asunto. Miró fijamente a los ojos del hombre, su paciencia se había acabado y sus opciones también. Trató de transmitir su enojo a través de sus ojos zafiro que, por unos segundos, parecieron más fríos que un témpano de hielo —Quiero. Un. Cambio. De. Salón— casi gruño.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto. — Se apresuró a calmarla el hombre— Pero tendríamos que conseguir a alguien a alguien de ese salón dispuesto a cambiar lugar con usted. Vera, señorita Chloè, la escuela apenas cuenta con sitio suficiente en los salones para cada estudiante. Si usted se decidiera por un grupo menos… solicitado, podríamos cambiarla de inmediato.

—No pregunte que tenían que hacer, voy a estar en ese grupo con Adrien y Sabrina o me encargaré de que su escuela de quinta no vuelva a dar clases y ni usted ni ninguno de los incompetentes que trabajan aquí volverán a pisar esta ciudad.

—Pe-pero, señorita…

—Una semana— sentenció— Tiene una semana o habrá serias consecuencias.

Dando media vuelta y con la cabeza en alto, Chloè abandonó la oficina. Azotó la puerta esperando que el hombre entendiera que su amenaza iba en serio.

Ella siempre obtenía lo que deseaba, no había modo de que fuera de otra forma.

.

¿Quién era la muchacha que se encontraba sentada en aquella banca? Sin duda alguna no era Marinette Dupain-Cheng, esa joven era conocida por su alegría desbordante y la brillante sonrisa que la acompañaba, también por su repentina timidez en las situaciones menos esperadas. Pero todos sabían que Marinette era una persona fuerte y decidida, con metas claras y siempre dispuesta a ayudar.

Definitivamente esa mujer llorosa no era ella.

Tampoco era la valiente Ladybug. Aquella heroína no solo estaba dispuesta a dar su vida por la de los demás, sino que era capaz de hacerle frente a las peores situaciones con una serenidad sorprendente.

Quien fuera la chica oculta tras sus propias manos no era ni de cerca la sombra de la futura diseñadora o la protectora de Paris. Más bien era una niña pequeña y frágil que no sabía si lo que hacía era correcto.

 _¿De verdad era buena para diseñar?,_ se preguntaba

 _¿Era apta para proteger la ciudad?_

Por mucho tiempo pensó que sí.

La gente solía halagar continuamente su talento con las telas y sus movimientos a la hora de la lucha, y aunque el gusanito de la duda estaba dentro de ella nunca le hacía caso, después de todo cualquiera podía cometer un error incluso si llevaba años en la profesión.

Sin embargo, ser la heroína de París era más agotador de lo que cualquiera podía imaginar, continuamente estaba sometida al ojo crítico de las personas. Todos esperaban grandes cosas de ella, que apareciera tan pronto como un problema iniciara o que acudiera a eventos de caridad. Al parecer olvidaban que solo existía una Ladybug y que le era imposible estar en todos lados a la vez.

Aun así Marinette daba lo mejor de sí. Estaba segura de que cualquier cosa era posible si se esforzaba, pero las peticiones y expectativas eran tantas que ya no podía soportarlas. En su escuela debía cumplir con los deberes de presidenta, en las calles como protectora de París, en casa como trabajadora de la panadería, ... y la lista seguía y seguía.

Sentía que estaban poniendo una carga cada vez más pesada sobre su espalda y que en cualquier momento caería.

Ya estaba harta de tratar de encajar en un molde que no era para ella, deseaba crear su propio camino aunque eso le tomase tiempo y muchos tropiezos.

No quería fingir ser fuerte cuando por dentro estaba temblando de miedo. Le aterraba la idea de ir a una batalla y nunca regresar, de que su cuerpo sin vida quedara tirado en alguna parte de la ciudad. La entristecía el pensamiento de perder a sus amigos y familiares o de que ellos se enteraran de su muerte. Pero, sobre todo, tenía miedo de fallar en la protección de la ciudad.

Por eso se preguntaba si no se habían equivocado al escogerla como portadora de un miraculous, pues era obvio que no estaba lista para una responsabilidad tan grande.

Claro que deseaba ayudar a otros, pero solo era una adolescente y tener que proteger la vida de tantas personas era una carga muy difícil de llevar.

Aun así no entregaría sus aretes a nadie. Esta responsabilidad que le resultaba tan agotadora y frustrante, solo le correspondía a ella. Nunca desearía que alguien pasara por la misma presión a la que ella se veía sometida diariamente.

Si podía evitar que otros sufrieran, lo haría.

Aunque las pesadillas la atormentaran cada noche y las heridas fueran tan graves que le impedían moverse, lo haría.

Intentaría dar todo de sí hasta su último aliento.

.

 _Tengo que admitir que me sorprendió sobrevivir la semana de espera, incluso había ocultado mi diario en una cueva cercana con la esperanza de que alguien lo encontrara tras mi muerte y continuaría con mi investigación. Pero heme aquí con pluma en mano escribiendo lo que el zorro me dijo._

 _Me aseguró que un día simplemente despertó con sus poderes y decidió usarlos para proteger a su familia y el pueblo en el que vivían. Una explicación corta que podría haber creído sino fuese porque esa no era información que tomaría una semana decidir si se debía decir o no._

 _Pregunté por sus orejas y la cola, los poderes que había visto y el resto de su equipo, pero se negó a ofrecerme respuestas, en cambio tomo su flauta y huyó por los cielos._

.

Solo hay dos actividades que Adrien hacía porque así lo había querido; la primera fue convertirse en modelo.

Es cierto que con el paso del tiempo se había vuelto algo tedioso y cansado, principalmente porque su objetivo nunca fue ser famoso. Lo único que había buscado era la compañía de su padre.

Pensó que entrar al mundo de Gabriel Agreste sería divertido pues el hombre solía llegar a casa y sentarse en la mesa con una sonrisa cuando uno de sus diseños era alabado o aparecía en la portada de una revista.

Recuerda muy bien las noches en que esperaba a su padre en la sala. Se acostaba en el sillón viendo las manecillas del reloj moverse y contaba los minutos que faltaban antes de que la puerta se abriera. La mayoría de las veces terminaba medio dormido con un brazo cayendo a un costado y otro sobre su estómago, ni siquiera las voces de su familia eran capaces de despertarlo.

Miraba con ojos entrecerrados las siluetas de sus padres, los parpados le pesaban y por momentos olvidaba con quien y donde estaba. Después sentía el sillón hundirse a su lado y la cálida mano de su madre en su cabello, enfrente de él se sentaba su padre quien lo observaba de vez en cuando mientras hablaba sobre telas, colores y botones.

El pequeño Adrien no estaba seguro de que tenían de interesante esas cosas, pero le gustaba escuchar la dulce risa de su madre y la pasión desbordante de las palabras de su padre.

El mundo de la moda debía ser maravilloso.

Así que cuando su padre sugirió que se convirtiera en modelo, Adrien no lo pensó dos veces antes de decir que sí, ni siquiera tomo en cuenta lo que su madre había dicho, algo de que un trabajo así podía ser una gran carga para un niño.

Él solo deseaba pasar más tiempo con su padre y conocer eso de lo que estaba tan orgulloso.

Al poco tiempo se dio cuenta de que nada era como esperaba, no había famosos sentados en grandes sillones rojos ni mesas con dulces gigantes, solo gente que entraba y salía gritando sobre maquillajes y atuendos. No había chicos con quien jugar ni personas con quien hablar, parecía que todos estaban demasiado ocupados como para prestarle atención a un niño.

Aun así no se desanimó, estaba seguro de que al final del día vería a su padre en el carro y podría contarle de las caras extrañas que le hizo a la cámara, de las sombras que aprendió a hacer con sus manos y de la señora que tropezó con un cable. Ambos reirían hasta que sus panzas dolieran y sus ojos lloraran. ¡Sería muy divertido!

Pero no había contado con la desaparición de su madre y la extraña reacción de su padre.

De cierta forma ambos se habían ido.

Gabriel se encerró entre las cuatro paredes de su oficina y ni siquiera salió para ver a su hijo, los paseos en familia terminaron y las restricciones aumentaron. Adrien ya no tenía permitido salir de casa a no ser que fuera para cumplir sus deberes, se le asignó un guardaespaldas personal y varios tutores con el fin de entretenerlo.

Aun así el deseo de aventuras y diversión seguía allí, quería salir a conocer el mundo, gente de su edad con la cual jugar y hablar, necesitaba saber cómo era una escuela… como era vivir como una persona normal.

Era curioso que nada de eso le hubiera importado antes, a lo mejor fue porque no le faltaba nada; tenía alegría, compañía y amor. Ahora tenía a Nathalie y al gorila.

Sin embargo, ni la constante vigilancia ni las severas palabras fueron capaces de evitar que huyera.

Claro que no lo hubiera logrado sin Chloè.

La chica no solamente fue su primera amiga, sino que lo ayudo a inscribirse a un colegio de la zona y vivir un día como cualquier otro adolescente. Y fue gracias a ese acto de rebeldía que Gabriel le dio la oportunidad de tomar clases en una escuela normal, siempre y cuando no bajara su rendimiento en el resto de actividades.

Ahora tenía muchos más amigos de los que había creído posible. ¡Incluso había ido a un concierto!

Y si no fuera por Chloè nunca hubiera dejado su mansión. Probablemente ni hubiera tenido la oportunidad de convertirse en Chat Noir.

.

 _Estaba sentado sobre una roca en medio del bosque hablando de lo que me había pasado a lo largo de la semana, llevábamos unos días sin vernos y esto era lo que siempre hacía para ponerlo al corriente. El hombre zorro quería aparentar que no le importaba, pero nunca se iba a pesar de tener el poder para hacerlo._

 _Nunca decía nada, se limitaba a gruñir o guardar silencio cada vez que yo hacía un comentario._

— _¿Por qué sigues viniendo aquí? —me preguntó una tarde después de una de sus batallas. Eran las primeras palabras que me dirigía después de casi un mes._

— _Así que aun puedes hablar— comenté con una sonrisa. Dejé mi diario a un lado y observe su ceño fruncido— Te dije que quería conocer la historia de lo que sea que te hace tan hábil. Sé que no eres un espíritu ni un hechicero, pero aun no entiendo como hiciste para que el traje desapareciera de un momento a otro._

 _Me levanté de mi sitio con el libro y un pedazo de carboncillo en la mano._

— _Silencio. —Continúe al no recibir repuesta— Siempre es lo mismo ¿No es así? Si pregunto algo relacionado contigo o el equipo prefieres guardar silencio antes de decir algo comprometedor. Lo entiendo._

 _Me miró con duda mientras me acercaba, pero no se movió de su sitio. Comencé a trazar en mi boceto los detalles de su traje que solo eran perceptibles si estabas lo suficientemente cerca, quería que el retrato quedará lo más realista posible._

— _Pero te diré lo que sé. El hombre mariposa es capaz de crear héroes con extraños poderes usando sus insectos, también es el líder del equipo por lo que debe ser el que más tiempo lleva en esto. La chica pavo real parece ser nueva pues duda de hacer cosas sin permiso, es como un soldado con demasiado respeto por sus superiores. Lo que me lleva a ti, la mano derecha del general y el que idea los planes._

 _Alzó una ceja como preguntando de dónde había sacado mi información._

— _Es mi trabajo observar y documentar lo que me rodea. Se podría decir que es de familia, mi abuelo se dedicó a la historia del mundo, mi padre prefirió investigar las plantas y yo me he decidido por esto —Señale mi diario— Es la única forma que tengo para ayudar y..._

— _Por fin dices algo interesante—Interrumpió._

 _Y después se fue sin dejarme terminar mi dibujo._

.

Nathalie había cancelado todas las actividades que Adrien tenía ese día. Como llevaba mucho tiempo viendo trabajar a Gabriel y a su hijo era consciente de que una sesión de fotos podía tardar desde un par de horas hasta una semana completa. Si a eso le sumaba el hecho de que el equipo contratado no tenía mucha experiencia, podía decir con facilidad que el modelo estaría ocupado por lo menos tres días.

Ya había comenzado con los cambios en la agenda del muchacho cuando recibió una llamada informándole que Adrien estaba de camino a la escuela pues el trabajo estaba terminado. Al parecer había olvidado que el señor Agreste solo contrataba a quienes consideraba mejor calificados, no solía guiarse por lo que otros le decían sino que evaluaba personalmente a cada persona que aspiraba entrar a su empresa.

Era gracias a esa dedicación que Nathalie lo admiraba.

Desde el primer momento en que lo vio en la portada de una revista notó que de él emanaba una fuerza diferente. Y la vez que pudo disfrutar de una entrevista hecha al diseñador se asombró de la pasión con las que decía sus palabras. No solo sus diseños eran únicos, también lo eran sus ideas.

Así que al descubrir el anuncio de que se buscaba una secretaria no dudo en presentarse, no aspiraba a tener el puesto, solo quería conocer personalmente a ese hombre.

Se debatió por horas frente al espejo de su departamento decidiendo que atuendo debía usar. Estaba segura de que Gabriel no le daría el trabajo a alguien solo por su cara bonita, en realidad tenía la sospecha de que esa sería su primera forma para descartar opciones.

Mejor optó por ponerse el traje más formal que tenía en su armario; unos pantalones a juego con un saco de color negro, debajo se colocó una blusa roja que tenía el cuello largo y para darle a su atuendo un toque más femenino se calzó unos tacones. Para finalizar, recogió su cabello en un chongo bajo y decidió que por esa ocasión usaría sus lentes de pasta gruesa en vez de los de contacto.

Satisfecha con su apariencia, tomó su bolso y se presentó a la cita.

La entrevista fue realizada dentro del edificio de la empresa. El lugar estaba decorado de forma elegante pero sin llegar a ser extravagante. La sala de espera estaba llena con personas que buscaban obtener el puesto, muchas de las cuales usaban trajes poco profesionales.

Nerviosa pero segura de sus capacidades, Nathalie esperó a que su turno llegara. Cuando la llamaron trato de mostrar una apariencia profesional y serena, contestó las preguntas hechas y se retiró cuando se lo indicaron.

La mañana siguiente recibió una llamada; tenía el trabajo.

¿Qué habían visto en ella? No lo sabía, pero gracias a eso tuvo la oportunidad de entrar al mundo de Gabriel y su familia. Se mudó a la casa de los Agreste donde pudo notar que su pasión no provenía solamente de un sueño de hace años, sino que también era parte del amor hacia su familia.

Incluso, en una de las tardes que arreglaba la oficina de su jefe, encontró bocetos de nuevos diseños que tenían como modelos a su esposa o a su hijo. Nathalie se preguntó cómo sería tener un atuendo especialmente para ella

Sin embargo, tras la misteriosa desaparición de su esposa, Gabriel se mostró frío y distante, se negó a dar entrevistas a los medios de comunicación y se encerró entre las cuatro paredes de su oficina para sufrir en solitario. Nathalie lo lamento por él y por Adrien, trató de ser indiferente a toda la situación pero sin darse cuenta se había encariñado con ambos.

Así que se quedaría con ellos y haría lo que considerara mejor para todos.

.

En su escondite, Hawk Moth sintió la frustración de una nueva víctima, una chica que acababa de ser abandonada en el día más importante de su vida

Ah, corazones rotos, la mejor fuente de poder.

Su nueva marioneta le ayudaría a terminar con la relación de Chat Noir y Ladybug, lo haría más eficiente que _Le Dislocœur_. Este no sería un cupido negro, para nada, tenía mejores planes para él, empezando por sus poderes.

Cerró su puño como otras veces y oscureció la mariposa de la joven.

Usando su poder abrió el ventanal e incitó al insecto a salir en busca de su portador. No vio como este seguía sus instrucciones, al contrario, se volteó dispuesto a salir en busca del libro de los Miraculous, necesitaba averiguar un par de cosas.

El ventanal se bloqueó nuevamente, dejando que más de una mariposa se fuera.

.

 **¡Buenas, soñadores!**

 **Mientras escribía este capítulo me llegaron muchas ideas para el final y termine desarrollándolas en vez de continuar con esta parte XD También se descompuso la letra "p" de mi teclado y solo aparece cuando quiere :'v**

 **Por cierto, ¿Cómo les gusta más que le diga Chloè a Adrien? He visto que algunos ponen Adri-shu, Adrinkis y Adrien-boo pero no sé cual usar.**

 **Gracias a** **Mayetik99** **y** **Natalie0.0** **por comentar :3 me hizo muy feliz ver que les gusta la historia y que aun la siguen c': Puse un poco más de los pensamientos de Adrien ara ustedes ;)**

 **También muchas gracias a los votos en Wattpad c:**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	9. Lágrimas florales

Capítulo 7

Cuando se trata del amor es imposible explicarse, pues es un sentimiento tan complejo e impredecible que nadie es capaz de entenderlo por completo. Habrá quienes sean capaces de distinguirlo en los ojos de sus amigos, familiares y vecinos, se burlan de ellos, los envidian o se sienten alegres por la dicha que les brinda, también existen quienes le temen, lo aborrecen o simplemente entristecen por su causa.

Pero a pesar de todo siempre existen personas que desean experimentar esta extraña emoción, lo quieren con todo su ser, aunque les da miedo abrir su corazón a alguien, no necesariamente por el terror de ser rechazado, sino por la magnitud que pueden tomar sus esperanzas e impulsos, a un punto tal que es imposible controlarlos.

Cuántas veces no vio Amarilis como sus amigos se confesaban. Ellos miraban sus manos como si fuesen incluso más interesantes que la persona a la que le revelaban lo que llevaban callando demasiado tiempo, sus palmas sudaban y parecían incapaces de mantenerse quietos. Eso la divertía como ninguna otra cosa en la faz de la tierra, pero también le colmaba el corazón de un sentimiento cálido y tierno, porque presenciar como dos individuos comenzaban su historia de amor siempre la llenaba de algo parecido a la esperanza.

En realidad, la esperanza es algo que siempre ha estado ligado a ella en todos los aspectos de su vida. Creció pensando que con un poco de fe y trabajo duro sería capaz de cumplir todos y cada uno de los sueños que había tenido a lo largo de su vida, después de todo solo eran metas que en un momento se notaron inalcanzables, pero cuando menos lo esperas lo tienes frente a ti. Algo parecido a cuando eres niño y no eres capaz de abrir el gabinete de la cocina, luego, sin darte cuenta, es a ti a quien le piden ayuda para alcanzar las cosas.

Bien es cierto que nunca lograría volar como un ave, pero podría hacer algo que se le pareciera como… ¡cómo hacer paracaidismo! ¡Claro! Tal vez no fuera lo mismo, pero seguramente sería igual de bueno.

Por eso Amarilis no soñaba con el príncipe azul de brillante armadura montado en un corcel blanco, tampoco con un caballero como el de las historias de épocas medievales que tanto le gustaban, ni siquiera se idealizaba al lado de un aventurero. Mas bien ella esperaba a un hombre que la hiciera sentir como una princesa, no por darle todo lo que ella pudiese pedir o volverla el centro de su universo, sino por quererla y amarla de igual o mayor forma que ella lo haría con él.

De hecho, el tema del amor siempre fue su favorito, aunque tenía miedo de dar un paso en falso y nunca encontrar a la persona indicada. Solo buscaba alguien que la hiciese reír, pero que también pudiese ser su confidente y consejero, que fuese un amigo y algo más…

No es fácil describir ese algo. El amor no es fácil de explicar.

No hay una fórmula que seguir y el resultado tampoco es el mismo. No puedes predecir el momento o el lugar en que pasará, incluso es imposible notar el instante en que sucede, a veces te das cuenta cuando estas acostado en tu cama y no paras de pensar en alguien en particular, o porque eres incapaz de formar una frase coherente frente a ella.

Hay quienes lo identifican por el sudor en las manos, el corazón acelerado o la repentina timidez, también cuando experimentan los celos o la nostalgia, puede que incluso por amar o avergonzarse de esas bromas que les hacen sus compañeros.

Amarilis rio a la vez que enrojecía.

Cada vez que caminaba por los pasillos del instituto y el chico que le gustaba andaba por el lugar, sus amigas la empujaban hacia él o hablaban tan alto que juraba toda la ciudad era capaz de escucharlas. Y a pesar de que Amarilis retrocedía, se escondía o se aventaba contra ellas para taparles la boca, no podía enojarse. No tenía el suficiente valor para acercarse por su cuenta y quería que él la notara… aunque probablemente moriría de vergüenza si eso hubiera pasado en aquellas ocasiones.

Probablemente es por todo lo anterior que nunca se atrevió a confesarle sus sentimientos a nadie, a excepción de sus amigas cercanas, claro. Después de todo no quería cometer un error que podría volverse el más grande de su vida.

Sabía que le romperían el corazón una o tal vez mil veces antes de encontrar al hombre adecuado, eso no le importaba, era un riesgo que se dispuso a correr, pero no quería dañar a nadie en el proceso.

No quería empezar algo con un chico y sentir que él no era lo que buscaba.

Por eso espero.

Espero y espero a que cada fibra de su cuerpo se sintiera a gusto y notó que a pesar de haberse dicho las mismas palabras una y otra vez nunca se permitió amar por el miedo de sufrir.

Así que un día se miró al espejo, respiro hondo y salió a ser lo que nunca se permitió.

Al principio le costó mucho salir de su cascarón, mostrarse como en realidad quería ser, reinventarse a sí misma.

Y fue durante esa transición que conoció a Ethan; un par de años mayor que ella y lo que su primo describió como un seductor…

Ella agregaría que uno de los buenos.

Fue en la biblioteca donde se cruzaron por primera vez, el sitio estaba más lleno de lo habitual por lo que completos desconocidos compartían mesas e incluso libros. Ella llevaba ahí desde temprano puesto que estaba buscando información de último minuto para una exposición que tendría al día siguiente, no quería dejar ningún cabo suelto ya que no podía darse el lujo de fallarle a su equipo.

A lo largo de ese día muchas personas le habían pedido permiso para sentarse en la misma mesa y ella no los había rechazado pues no veía ningún problema en ello, después de todo cada uno se concentraba en lo suyo y ella seguía con su investigación sin ninguna interrupción más allá de sacar una goma o tijeras para prestárselo a quien se sentara enfrente.

Ethan fue uno de los que compartieron la mesa con Amarilis en aquella ocasión, como todos, se mostró educado al pedir permiso y trató de no molestarla, la única diferencia fue que ella por fin logró terminar e iba a ser quien abandonará el puesto.

Grande fue sorpresa |cuando él se levantó a la par que ella y caminó a su lado hasta la salida.

Eso en realidad le dio miedo, mucho.

Por un momento se sintió acosada, aunque intento convencerse de que estaba siendo paranoica, después de todo sí existía la posibilidad de que dos personas terminaran sus trabajos al mismo tiempo y, tomando en cuenta que solo había una salida en aquel lugar, caminaran juntos por un tiempo.

Así que cuando salió de la biblioteca y se dispuso a seguir su camino hacia una de sus actividades preferidas se sorprendió que él le hablará. Fue entonces que se permitió un momento para verlo más detalladamente, usaba la playera del equipo de la escuela, era blanca con el escudo enfrente de color azul, traía unos jeans oscuros y tenía una perforación en el oído derecho.

Era atractivo, debía admitirlo, pero los guapos siempre son los más peligrosos.

—Perdona si soy muy atrevido, pero quería saber el nombre de quien me permitió usar su mesa

—Oh—Hasta ese momento fue que se dio cuenta que no había contestado—Amarilis, me llamo Amarilis

—Amarilis— repitió él mirando el cielo, parecía que estaba probando como sonaba— Nunca había escuchado ese nombre, ¿Acaso es extranjero?

Ella negó sonriente— Es la flor favorita de mi madre.

—Debe ser una hermosa flor para que alguien tan bella como tú lo tenga por nombre

—Uhmmm…

Él pareció divertido ante su falta de respuesta.

—Bien, Amarilis. Muchas gracias por dejarme compartir tu mesa, espero verte en otra ocasión.

Y se fue… sin decirle su nombre o pedirle una cita. No es como que quisiera salir con él, pero… no sabría explicarlo.

Una semana más tarde se dio cuenta que no lo volvería a ver, había sido un capricho del destino presentárselo para ver si se animaba a hacer lo que decía, ser más atrevida y asertiva. Pero como no fue así solo le quedaría el recuerdo del extraño chico.

A no ser que tuviese una segunda oportunidad… justo como ocurrió poco después.

Amarilis hubiera esperado que se volvieran a cruzar en el sitio donde empezó todo; la biblioteca. Contrario a eso, lo que él hizo fue el gesto más encantador que jamás se hubiese esperado, tal vez también algo peculiar, pero encantador.

Entró a su taller de pintura. Era una clase extra, cualquiera podía unirse y no implicaba ninguna calificación, quien estuviera ahí solo era por diversión.

No lo reconoció de inmediato, parecía que se había cortado el cabello, aunque no podría asegurarlo puesto que nunca fue particularmente buena en recordar detalles, sin embargo, hubo algo en él que le pareció familiar y cuando se le acercó dejó de tener dudas al respecto.

—Florecilla —fue lo primero que le dijo al tenerla en frente—que bueno que logré dar contigo

—¿Me estabas buscando? —le preguntó sin creerlo

—Por supuesto que sí, te prometí que nos volveríamos a ver, pero siendo sincero la biblioteca no es mi lugar preferido y como logré ver que caminabas hacia el salón de pintura supuse que aquí iba tu novio o que tu tenías estas clases, me alegra ver que eras tú y no el novio.

—No tengo novio

—Perfecto entonces —él le dedico una sonrisa y no pudo evitar pensar que lo único que le faltaba era tener hoyuelos—me llamo Ethan —Se presentó ofreciendo su mano en un saludo amistoso

Ella la acepto con una sonrisa divertida. Sí que era un seductor.

Ese fue el inicio de una historia de amor que creyó duraría para siempre, después de todo las personas solo se esfuerzan de esa manera cuando se trata de algo importante para ellas.

El resto resultó ser miel sobre hojuelas, hermoso, divertido, encantador, sin darse cuenta se volvieron amigos y posteriormente novios. Pasó el tiempo y parecía que las cosas solo mejoraban, no había persona con quien se sintiera mejor acompañada que con él, las discusiones no se hicieron de esperar, pero sorprendentemente superaron todas las adversidades que se les presentaron hasta que por fin llegó el día en que él le pidió matrimonio.

Por supuesto que ella acepto.

Así que ahí está Amarilis parada frente al altar con un vestido blanco que le llega a las rodillas y un ramo en mano hecho de las mismas flores que le dieron su nombre. Todo es igual a como lo había imaginado desde que era una niña; un día soleado, las personas que más aprecia a su alrededor...

Pero nunca contó con la ausencia del novio.

Por eso se encontraba con el rímel corrido tratando de saber cuándo lo que tenían se había arruinado.

—Amarilis yo…—comenzó el que sería padrino, el mejor amigo del que se supone sería su esposo.

Amarilis negó con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos— Por… —su voz salió estrangulada— Por favor… solo… no digas nada

Y se rompió.

El frágil cascarón que la había protegido fue roto desde fuera por una persona que no estaba presente, por alguien que juró no dañarla y amarla con tanta fuerza que necesitaba hacerla su esposa.

Alzó su mirada y vio a los invitados, amigos que no sabían si acercarse a ella o darle su espacio, acompañantes con la lástima en sus ojos, su padre furioso despotricando al aire. A su derecha el pianista había dejado de tocar, atrás de ella el padre trataba de reconfortarla con palabras que no era capaz de registrar.

Su mejor amiga inicio el camino hacia ella y lo entendió.

No era una pesadilla.

Se sintió abrumada. Sofocada.

Corrió a la salida agradeciendo que su vestido no le estorbará. Alguien la llamó, pero ella no volteo a ver quién fue.

Se detuvo al momento de cruzar el umbral, sus ojos recorriendo el vasto cielo, a las personas que la miraban con curiosidad hasta que notaban el maquillaje corrido. Huyó de esos ojos curiosos, juzgadores. Bajo las escaleras con prisa, cruzó la calle casi logrando que la atropellarán en el proceso.

Alguien pidió perdón a sus espaldas por lo que supo que la seguían, aceleró un poco más sintiendo como el velo se terminaba de caer, pero ya no importaba. Se metió a un callejón y se agacho al lado del bote de basura, tapó su boca con sus manos para callar el sonido de su llanto y respiración acelerada. Espero hasta que estuvo segura de que su perseguidor le había perdido la pista.

Miró el ramo que por alguna razón no había soltado y lo lanzó con furia contra la pared de enfrente. Sus manos subieron a su cabeza y adoptó una posición fetal mientras el río de lágrimas aumentaba

Tomó todo el aire que pudo y grito tan fuerte como le fue posible. Sus propias manos causándole dolor al agarrar con fuerza su cabellera.

Y siguió gritando.

.

Las mariposas se acompañaron por el amplio cielo hasta que sus destinos las obligaron a separarse. El insecto de color negro iría en busca de la nueva villana de París, no sería difícil hallarla puesto que los sentimientos de dolor y tristeza que llenaban el corazón de la muchacha eran como un faro que le decía hacia dónde ir.

Cuando el momento llegó, el akuma descendió en el callejón donde se ocultaba Amarilis. Revoloteó hacia el maltratado ramo y lo usó como su lazo con la joven.

— Afrodita— Nombró Hawk Moth a su nuevo títere— Te puedo dar el poder para acabar con el dolor que te causó su traición, puedo ayudarte a evitar que otros sufran como tú, pero a cambio quiero que me traigas los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Amarilis dijo:—Acepto.

Una neblina negra y morada surgió como una fuente desde el ramillete, se extendió por el suelo hasta alcanzar sus pies y posteriormente cubrir todo su cuerpo. Ella no se asustó. En cuanto había oído aquella voz en su cabeza sus lágrimas cesaron, este era su día especial, su momento. Y nada lo iba a arruinar, simplemente había un cambio de planes.

Un segundo después, la llorosa muchacha había desaparecido. Al sencillo vestido le aparecieron nuevos holanes por todos lados, tenían detalles rosados a juego con las flores que Afrodita llevaba en mano, ahora tenía la apariencia de estar vestida con hermosos pétalos. Sus zapatos y piel no cambiaron, pero el cabello fue recogido en un elegante moño para completar su imagen.

Escogiendo una flor de entre todas las que llevaba con ella, sonrío. La agarró por el tallo y la giró entre sus dedos.

—Prepárate París, estoy a punto de librarte de tu mayor plaga —rio— el amor.

.

¡Buenas, my dears soñadores!

Ni idea porque me encanta combinar idiomas xd Me tardé mucho (Me pregunto cuándo no) Así que perdón por eso, siempre que tengo un rato libre, algo o alguien pasa y me lo quita. ¡Pero no me arrepiento de nada! Además de hacerlos esperar, obviamente.

Creo que m extendí mucho con la historia de Amarelis pero la verdad es que ya amo ese nombre y de una vez aviso que lo volveré a usar, tal vez en otra historia donde no le tenga un final triste. Como sea, alguien me recomendó hacer un "esqueleto" para que me fuera más fácil seguir las historias así que eso hare desde ahora.

Y, **un par de datos curiosos** , ¿okay? Yo siempre trato de darle significado a la mayoría de las cosas, aquí tenemos estos:

*Los ramos, en el antiguo Egipto, eran hechos como amuletos contra los malos espíritus, para esto estaban hechos de ramas específicas como menta, romero o laurel. Por eso, irónicamente, el akuma se encuentra allí.

*Actualmente se le da un significado al color de los ramos, las amaryllis (también se escribe así) se encuentran principalmente en color rojo y rosado. En este caso le di más relevancia al rosa debido a que ese color representa la dulzura, juventud e ingenuidad. El rojo sería pasión, amor ardiente, ardor y ambición.

*Este último punto es más obvio por lo que no lo iba a poner, pero Afrodita es referencia a la diosa del amor.

Gracias por esperar, aprecio sus comentarios y votos.

¡Nos leemos!

 **Síganme en mi página de Facebook, la encuentran como Noche Soñadora.**


End file.
